


An Edd of many surprises

by nightcrawler554



Series: The world of an Edd [1]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, DJing, F/M, Fluff, Guns, High School, Multi, Partying, Rev!Edd, Secrets, Singing, Skateboarding, Sports, Talent Shows, X-games, clubs, fem!Edd, fightings, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightcrawler554/pseuds/nightcrawler554
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a sudden obsession with Double D's secret outings leads to an unexpected affection, Kevin can't help but want to figure out his crush's secrets- but once the ball gets rolling he learns that there is a whole lot more in store for him. Some he wasn't expecting and some he never knew he wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wednesday

**Author's Note:**

> Well now... never thought id be writing a fic about one of my childhood shows  
> I didn't even ship anybody on the show until I saw a picture on tumblr and now my life has been ruined once again... sigh  
> Oh before I forget, kudos to the creator of the reverse au. Absolutely brilliant ...  
> Now we can talk about many of other things later but now lets just get to reading ok? 
> 
> Oh and I don't own Nat- you all know this

It was a regular Wednesday afternoon in the cul-de-sac, sun shining and birds chirping. Sarah and Jimmy having a tea party in front of Jimmy's house, Nazz was on her phone talking to her friends about the upcoming cheerleaders tryouts after summer, Johnny was in a tree watching everyone while talking to plank, Kevin and Rolf playing catch with a football while Ed and Eddy try working on another scam.

Yep completely regular.

Regular to everyone except for the neighborhood red-head, while it was no mystery that on Wednesdays the smarter of the three dorks was no where to be seen until the following day, it was a mystery as to what the sock headed genius was up to. She wasn't in her house studying or doing chores like she normally did, nor was she helping Eddy with his scam or in any of their normal hangout spots.

When confronted by this she simply said that it was something she did to keep calm and that no one should fret over her disappearances, when nobody brought it Nazz stood to her defense with a speech about respecting each others privacy and it was left at that.

The first time it happened it didn't bother Kevin as long as she wasn't helping Eddy with his stupid scams he didn't care what the dork did, but as time went on he started to become curious and took interest in Double D. It wasn't like he hated like her, in fact if Eddy wasn't involved then him and Edd were actually pretty cool, so nobody thought it suspicious when he snooped around.

Just chucking it up as wanting to get to know his unlikely friend better, Kevin began watching for little hints that would give it away, but nothing. Half way through the summer he became so obsessed over it that one time he took up stalking the Dweeb all through Tuesday, watched the house across from his all night until at the ass crack of dawn on Wednesday he silently followed her just to find out what she did. However, either Double D knew or was a freaking magician because Kevin could have sworn that she vanished without a trace, just to pop back up on Thursday like she hadn't gone anywhere.

This was getting ridiculous he thought to himself, trying to force himself to give up, forget it, even drawing out the point that there isn't even a reason for him to be doing this. Why was he so interested in a dork anyway?! She's a dork! And with that he removed all traces of the dweeb from his mind... but that didn't even last a day.

Because whenever the dork came into view, it was always hard to keep his eyes from going directly to her, like it was second nature as though he had to look in order to stay sane. During his time of watching he had also notice how bright Double D's eyes were, how when she was nervous she would stutter and look down or grab her dumb hat, how slender her body was and how soft she looked but most importantly her stupid gap toothed smile and how it made Kevin's heart stutter whenever it was flashed his way.

He didn't know what to do with himself at this point, seeing as how fucked he was when the worst part would hit him every Wednesday when the nerd was gone that he felt completely distressed and downhearted only to be picked back up when she came back on Thursday, wagging his tail like a puppy who finally got to see their master again after a long day of work.

Oh yeah... By the end of their first year of high school, Kevin had come to terms that he was completely fucked. He had fallen for the dorkeist of them all and he had fallen hard.

With a sigh he throws his ball to Rolf who catches not only the ball easily but his friend's current mood.

"What is the matter Kevin? You blow air from your sack as though your potatoes have not come to harvest and throw with the strength of an unripe tomato. Are you bored of Rolf? Do not underestimate this son of a shepherd for Rolf will throw with the strength he uses to best Nana's bunions!" Rolf took a couple steps back before running and throwing the ball so hard that it flew beyond the cul-de-sac and probably somewhere near the moon. Kevin turned around to glare at his friend before heading toward his bike with a scowl on his face. Rolf smiled sheepishly and waved to his friend.

"Sorry."

"Yeah, you're gonna be if my ball is messed up dude!" he yells as he mounts his bike and pedals towards the direction he saw the ball fly off at. "I think it's at the construction site" he mumbles to himself to fill the silence.

When he finally makes it he parks his bike and begins his search, it takes him an hour before realizing that his ball wasn't there. He turned around, thinking that maybe it went farther into the woods, but there weren't any clear paths in that direction so with a heavy sigh he leaves his bike behind to continue in his search. It's been about fifteen minutes into his walk and he's already starting to get annoyed. "Where the hell is my ball?! Damn it when I get back, Rolf is so gonna get it!" he spat gritting his teeth he turned to the side and went to kick at the nearest tree, not expecting to hear the rattling of a gate.

He jumped back and scanned the area, had he really just heard a gate? Looking back he didn't see any so he moved up and went to kick at the tree again to make sure his mind wasn't messing with him out of frustration and he felt it as well as heard, there was a metal gate there. He squatted down and brushed away some of the foliage to reveal the old rusted hidden gate "Had this always been here?" he mumbled to himself before standing, curiosity getting the better of him, he placed his hand on it and walked beside it wondering where it went, ball long forgotten.

The way it rattle and felt like it was about to collapse any moment from under his fingers gave way to even more wonder. How long has this gate been here? Maybe it's as old as the cul-de-sac, maybe older. He would ask his parents about it when he got home, and just then his hand fell off the gate, he looked to it and waved his hand a bit till it came in contact with the other half of the trail, judging by the distance he could tell that this was an entrance, but to what exactly.

He walked through it pushing the tall grass out of the way cursing whenever he tripped over a rock or root that was too covered to be spotted. When he finally made it through the clearing and what he saw astounded him, it was littered with giant ramps and railings of all angels, deep empty pools that curled in unique ways and old graffiti that decked almost every inch of the cemented area. It was a ginormous skate park, it looked old considering all the weeds that grew in the cracks but it was still pretty clean.

Kevin walked around, mouth agape, he had never know this was here, it was the perfect place to come at and practice tricks on his bike, he couldn't wait to get started. When he turned around to run right back out someone had flew off the large ramp next to him, clutch their skate board, before they could land on the stair rail and continue down into one of the pools Kevin caught a hint of something familiar on them; he couldn't make out what they were wearing thanks to the gleam of the sun but he saw a very distinctive, very familiar black and white striped beanie.

"No it couldn't be." he ran in the direction they went, jumping over the stairs and pacing two steps to look into the pool "Double D?"

There she was, preforming tricks in the pool like a pro, so absorbed with her riding that she barely noticed Kevin, her long pitch black hair flowing along side the straps of her red bikini top and to Kevin's surprise both of her arms were adorned with tattoos; full sleeves on both arms. He watched her as she moved gracefully on the concrete jumping from out of the pool and straight into a railslide, he smiled at her, full of excitement his eyes moved faster than she did and saw that his football was there in her path and when she landed she would hurt herself.

"Double D!" He ran and called for her, failing his arms to get her attention.

She looked in his direction "Kevin?" her face full of confusion at his presence but his warning came to late, once she kicked off the railing she landed on the ball and it send her flying into Kevin who was close enough to catch her. The force of the impact sent them flying a couple of feet before tumbling to the ground. Once they stopped Kevin groaned and opened his eyes only to be met by a pair of soft breast on his face, he sucked in his breath at the sudden exposure, Double D sat up with a moan before reaching up and starching her head. As she did that her top had untied itself and fallen off her and onto Kevin's face.

"Oh my word!" she quickly covered her chest while Kevin closed his eyes and scrambled to get from under her. When he was finally up, he help his hand to his eyes as his other hand reached out to give the top back

"H-Here I didn't see nothing!"

Edd observed him before taking it from his hand, he cursed at the back of his mind- not only has he found out her secret spot and what she does, he also just got an unwelcome peek at her breast. She's so going to hate him now, he prepared and apology on his tongue for the lashing he was about to give him but jumped instead when he heard laughter, it was a beautiful laugh but why was she laughing? There was shuffling so he could tell that she stood up.

"It's OK you can turn around now." she said softly

Kevin turned around slowly and met her gaze, finally getting a good look at her he first went to her tattoos that he could have sworn were never there before, they were an peculiar patterns of black, reds and blues that started from her wrists and traveled all the way to her shoulders. They stopped almost close to the base of her neck before snaking down the sides of her body in a thin line that leads further down past the hem of her nicely fitted black jeans. Before he can even get the chance to drool fingers are being snapped in his line of sight.

"Up here pumpkin" she says smugly

"W-What?" he blushed

She giggles "Kevin it's inappropriate to wander off when people are speaking to you, especially when thoughts were leading to a rather risque way. You have a rather active imagination don't you, Mr. Barr?"

He turned his head away "What are you going on about? I wasn't thinking about anything."

"Oh? Is that so? Well that's too bad, I personally would have been honored if the most popular guy in Peach Creek had saw me in that kind of way."

"Huh?" His head turned back fast at her statement and she giggled at him, his blush grew warmer. "Whatever. So what did you say?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, I've stated previously that I've been found out and I'm wondering as to how you've located me. As far as I know this area shouldn't be known by anyone, I've stumbled upon it myself. So how did you?"

He looked down and kicked a tiny pebble "Nothing special really, I just came looking for my ball. Rolf threw it so I'm guessing it just ended up here."

"Seriously, I will never understand that man's strength."

"My turn." He looked up "So why keep it a secret? The skateboarding and the tattoos, I mean."

"Because It makes me feel free." he looks at her confused and she giggles at his expression "Let me elaborate, skateboarding is special to me. When I'm on my board moving along the ground, doing tricks and soaring through the air, I feel free, feel alive. Like I'm one with the sky, not a care in the world; no scams, or school work, or bullies- no anything! It's just me and the world around me. It's sacred simplicity"

He watched her speak with so much passion in her eyes that he'd never thought he see her with without her math problems and books, and she looked so happy and so beautiful in that moment. He couldn't help but fall for her even more as she talked more about it, who knew she had this side to her and he felt special being the one to witness it.

"Well... that's pretty much it. And as for the tattoos, that's classified information." she lifts a finger to her mouth.

"What? How come?"

She looks down and rubs at her arms "That's... a story I don't feel comfortable sharing..."

He senses her mood and backs off "It's cool, you don't have to say anything if you don't want to."

She smiles "Thanks... but can you do me a favor and keep my skateboarding and tattoos a secret?"

"What, why? I mean... I understand the tattoos thing, but why the skateboarding? You're amazing at it!"

She blushed "Um yeah that's the problem. I don't want Eddy realizing this and using it in some insane scam. This is sacred to me and I won't allow anyone to mess with it. So please I beg of you."

Looking down at her, she looked like a kicked puppy so he had no choice but to agree, silently thanking that she didn't know what power she already held over him and they're relationship is on friend level at best- wait. "I'll agree to keep it a secret on one condition"

"A condition?"

"Yeah, tomorrow night you go on a date with me."

"A date?!"

"Yeah a date. Is that a problem?"

She reached up and gripped her hat a light hue on her cheeks, looking down to the side "N-No, No Problem. A date sounds m-marvelous."

"Great I'll pick you up at eight!" he placed his hand on her cheek and leaned down to plant a kiss on her lips. It was short but it was warm "Later, Dork!" he yelled as he ran out the skate park, and he didn't stop running until he made it back to the outside path. When he finally slowed he thought back to what he just did; how soft her lips felt against his and the face that she made, her blue eyes wide and pretty as she looked up at him. He moved his hands to his lips "You did it... wow..." he began walking back to his bike with a smile on his face before stopping once again.

"Oh shit my ball..."


	2. Not tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yolo! Haha! Damn it IDEK ANYMORE  
> sigh- really got nothing to say right now, just go get to reading

Kevin laid in his bed staring at the ceiling, the sun burning in through the window with much less intensity than in the past weeks due to summer's end closing in, but it still burns as the clouds do very little to block it out and the birds singing do even less to calm is irritation at it. However he doesn't move, still caught up in the daze that happened yesterday; he had found out Edd's secret, asked her out on a date and even kissed her. He could feel the heavy blush creep up from his shoulders and onto his cheeks and begins to rub violently at his face.

"Oh man, oh man- I actually kissed her! What if she's mad and thinks I'm a creep!" he shouts while rolling around on his bed, he continues his musings until he falls off the bed and hits his head hard on the floor. "Damn it!"

He whines, gripping his head and curling his toes, when the pain finally dissipates he lays his arms to the side and sighs. "Since when have I ever been like this? Worried over a stupid kiss?" he laid there for a moment until his phone began to ring and he scrambled up to get it, expecting it to be Edd without checking the caller ID and made a very obvious sound of disappointment when it was Nat. "Yeah Nat what do you want?"

"Well I'm sorry did I interrupt a wet dream or something?"

"Yeah it was a pretty awesome one too, I was just getting to the good part too."

"Sorry man. But I'd rather not hear about how you got a bonner off your bike and are now trying to chop that wood into oblivion." he laughed

"Yeah I'm going to ignore that for the sake of our friendship and move on. What is it you calling me for man? It's..." he looks around for his clock and spots it "9am man, the hell do you want?"

"Yeesh why so cranky, it's not like I woke you up at the crack of dawn and shoved a stick up your ass-"

"Nathan"

"Alright, alright- but for the record you should get your ass up anyway. So for the reason of the call I'm just making sure you're coming to DJ Diz's big summer blow out- not that you couldn't anyway the party is happening in front of your house."

"Yeah I've heard, Nazz been nagging me about it since last week and every day after. Dude I seriously think she has a hard on for that Diz lady-"

"And who wouldn't? She's hot dude! Especially with her tattoos and music, it's hard not to fall for her!"

"Yeah, hot rocker babe, I got it."

"Don't give me that, knowing you, you'd actually stay in your house all day playing video games then socializing like the popular kid that you are! One would think someone of your status would be outside chatting it up with the nearest cheerleader and partying every night till the Apocalypse."

"Sorry to crush you're stupid ideology, but I'm a shutin dude. Only going outside to play my sports and work on my bike. Yep a Grade A loser-"

"Whatever man, you better show up or I'm putting thumb-tacks in your shoes!" he orders

"Fine! Damn! Can I go back to my life now?" he whined

"Whatever, Buttercup." He teases before hanging up, Kevin tosses his phone before sighing once more before getting up and dressed. He heads downstairs and for the door before he's stopped by his mom, he turns around to face her. Her long blond hair is tied into a messy bun as her green eyes, which Kevin inherited, are focused on the bowl of dough that she's stirring before looking up to glance at her son. "Good morning s-sweetie" she stumbled as the bowl almost slipped.

Shaking his head at his mom's clumsiness, he chuckled "Morning mom."

"Sweetie tonight I'm going to need you to-"

"Sorry not tonight mom, I have plans"

She stopped to look at him "Oh? Which are...?"

He blushed thinking back on it and started rubbing the back of his neck "Nothing special, just going out is all" he mumbles.

She sets the bowl down on the dinning room table before making it over to him, they were at eye level so she didn't need to move much to see his faced as she eyed him intensely. Kevin looked her in the eyes before averting his gaze to the vanity that looked incredibly interesting to him in that moment, she leaned in a bit further before letting out a high pitched squeal that caused Kevin to cover his ears. "You have a date!"

He cursed her perceptiveness "Mom!" he whined

She pinched his cheek "Aw, my baby is growing up- I'm so proud!" she cooed before he swatted her hand away.

"Stop it, I've been on other dates before so it's nothing new!"

"Yes, but it's the first time I'm seeing you like this! You must really like them!- Let me guess it's that smart girl from across the way isn't it?!" He looked down his face growing even redder as he nodded and she squealed again "Oh how cute! I just knew it!"

"How did you-"

"Know?! Well I'm your mother Dear, of course I know!" she frolicked back over to the bowl and began stirring again "Oh don't worry about tonight Sweetie! I'll just get your father to do it! On the condition that you give me all the juicy details-"

"Later mom!" he rushed out the house so fast that he was almost sure that he left his shadow behind, slamming the door behind him and sighing in relief as he pushed off the the door "Man, Ma. I love you but sometimes you can be a real perve."

"Whose a perve?" He looked up to see Sarah standing in front of him and he fixed his face into a scowl before addressing her "It's non of your business pipsqueak... and what are you doing at my house anyway?"

"I was coming to get you, Jimmy and I need your help with something" she began tugging on his arm and he thoughtlessly followed "and my stupid older brother is with that dumb Eddy probably up to no good...." he sighed as he was whisked away by the annoying brat who rambled on about even more annoying things

 

* * *

 

Sitting at her window Edd gazed out at the cul-de-sac in a daze thinking about what happened yesterday, her hands instinctively went to her lips, she could still feel the warmth on his lips on her and wondered if they would kiss again on their date. She immediately blushed at the thought and buried her face in her hands, of all the things her mind would wander there instead to her usual place of thought where the complex machinery of a mechanism can equal to the simplicity of art or math equations on slope and gravity can be used to perfect her skateboarding techniques or how the muscles of Kevin's abs flex whenever he stretches- 

She stopped before shaking her head and rubbing at her face to try and get rid of the blush that was definitely a bright red now. Oh who was she kidding? It's hard to keep thoughts like that about her childhood crush at bay especially since that kiss, her fantasies have gotten out of control since then. She wasn't lying when she said she would be honored if the red-head thought of her in that way. 

Edd had always admired Kevin, how cool and athletic he was how his smile was always so bright and the way his eyes gleamed whenever his interest was peaked but what she liked best was how gentlemanly he was to her. Whenever one of Eddy's scams would fall through, and that was most of the time, they would most likely get beat up by Kevin but he wouldn't hit her even if she was also part of the blame he would always over look her, at most he'd pluck her forehead with a simple saying "Dork" before leaving. 

Whenever he spoke to her, either out of annoyance or kindness her heart would stutter regardless and whenever he looked her way or offered help the butterflies in her stomach would flutter as she tried her hardest to hide a blush. Sadly however, no matter how she always wanted to voice her feelings she always felt out of place. Nazz always looked best by his side, not even her own feelings could deny that and at times when she would walk past them and see them together, she would often cry herself to sleep that night at how heartbroken she was. But still she could not relinquish her feelings for him, so they stayed hidden underneath heavy textbooks and fruitless scams. 

So when he had asked her out, how happy that made her that she almost burst into tears. She sighed happily out the window, eagerly waiting for tonight until a familiar voice caught her attention, she looked down and saw her favorite red-head arguing with her second least favorite red-head, but even though it seemed like there was tension it was evident that he was still helping her out regardless of the irritation it brought him. She giggled at the cute display as she watched from afar before she felt something hard hit her head, she turned around strongly to glare at the offender. "Eddy! I hardly believe that was called for! If you wanted my attention you could have simply come over and requested it!" she hissed 

"Ah shut up! I did call ya but you were too busy in dream land that you forgot that we were even here!" he gestured to himself and Ed who was sniffling on the floor 

"Double D don't want Ed?" he whined 

Edd sighed before walking over to her taller companion and patting him on the head gently. "No Ed, you're always welcomed in my home. However Eddy here is one more accidental injury away from being excused from my presence!" she glared at the shorter boy 

"Fine! Don't get your panties in a knot, I'll behave, sheesh. But you gotta pay attention!" 

"Thank you Eddy, now please repeat what it was that you were saying." 

"I was saying how I have this awesome scam planned out and it involves propellers so I need you tonight to-" 

She cut him off with a raise of her hand "Excuse me Eddy but I must interrupt. Though I'm pleased that the word propeller is in your dictionary I would sadly have to decline any plans that you had for me tonight for something has come up that I can't pass up, if I may." 

"If you may? Of course you can't may! You promised that you would hang with us all day today since you decide to go MIA every Wednesday!" he argued 

"Oh I know Eddy and I'm sorry but this is important and can not be overlooked! Please try to understand, I'll give you both jawbreakers as penance for my abandonment." 

Eddy tapped his foot thinking it over before sighing and giving in "Alright fine, but your ass is mine tomorrow! So like I was saying-" 

"Um Eddy, sorry to cut you off again but I have a prior engagement that I must attend to on Friday also that can also not be over looked-" 

"Are you kidding me?! Come on Sock-head!" 

Ed started crying "Double D doesn't love us anymore!" 

"Jeez if you don't wanna hang out with us anymore, just come out and say it." 

She ran over and hugged them "Don't you ever say that! You two are my best friends and I love you guys! There's no way that I would ever come to a point where I won't but please you have to understand that there are things that need to be sought to that don't always involve you two. I do have other things besides scams and I'm sure you guys do too." Ed nodded and Eddy turned his head away and pouted "But even if I come to enjoy doing other things, spending time with you two will always be my favorite" 

Ed cried and hugged Double D back "I love you Double D" 

"Yes I'm... quite fond of you too... Ed" she said between huffs of breath from being crushed by Ed "...Eddy?" 

Eddy grumbled "Fine! But if you plan something again without notice I'm taking away your hat as punishment!" 

She quickly reached up and gripped her hat "Eddy!" 

Ed laughed.


	3. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What better way to fall in love than by having the perfect first date- if they hurry up and get there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but I'm a half assed kind of person

At eight o' clock on the dot Kevin nervously knock on Edd's door and waited patiently for to arrive while clutching the bouquet like it was a life line. He looked at himself once more before deciding that he was fine. It was the first time since ever that he has ironed his clothes and his mother teased him endlessly for it but he wanted everything to be perfect, this is in fact the first date with his crush so he rather at least look presentable, he had even worn a tie as an extra precaution. To say that he was nervous was an understatement, his palms were clammy and his throat was dry but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't happy, just really really scared. 

He jumped when he heard her yell through the door that she'd be there in a minute and within that minute Kevin had so many thoughts fly by in his head that it was making him dizzy. Oh shit she's coming! Am I OK? Do I smell alright?! Of course I do I showered twice! But will she like the flowers? I hope she likes the flowers! Wait- what if she's allergic to flowers?! Shit why didn't I get chocolate? Why DIDN'T I Get chocolate?! Damn it I fucked up! I forgot the chocolates! I hope she won't be too mad. Who am I kidding of course she'll be mad! Damn it, I'm such a fuck up! 

"Coming!" she yelled through the door as she began to turn the knob and Kevin sucked in a breath when the door finally opened and the sight that he saw almost caused his heart to stop. She was wearing a soft white off-the shoulder blouse with kimono type sleeves that reveled some of her tattoos, a blue skirt with white polkadots that fit her petite frame well and her pitch black hair was up in a bun with the sides hanging down elegantly and instead of a necklace she was wearing a white bow with little hints of blue. She looked down at her shoes, which were short white heeled straps, before looking up at Kevin, she was about to say something when she saw his face a giggled. 

Kevin blinked and shook his head before handing her the flowers which she gratefully accepted "You look, uh, um... Wow" he breathed out as he watched her sniff the flowers and return to him with a small but radiant smile "Beautiful." he says without hesitation and she blushes before looking down. 

"Um, T-Thank you... uh, Y-You look quite f-fetching yourself" she stutters out before looking back and steeping to the side "Um, please come in w-while I retrieve a vase for the flowers" but before he could say anything she was already off to fetch the item and Kevin chuckled closing the door.

Double D rushed into the kitchen, placing the flowers on the table she went towards the sink and gripped it catching her breath from the blood that was surely running to her head "Oh my... I wasn't expecting that. I almost lost my composure." When she had opened the door her jaw almost dropped at the fine specimen that was presented to her. Kevin was already attractive but what he was wearing just wasn't fair, the grey button down silk shirt was tight around him as it hugged every curve of his muscles just right, the black slacks were perm-pressed and looked great on him and good heavens he was wearing a tie- if he was wearing glasses she was sure that she'd jump him right there. 

She coughed and stood up, that is no way for a lady to act she told herself as she busied with getting the flowers in some water before they had any more time to dehydrate. Filling the vase she clipped the bottom of the flowers before turning the water off and placing the lovely bouquet in the vase, she took the moment to smile and sniff at the flowers, they were sweet and very pretty. She walked back into the living room with the vase in hand and found Kevin looking at the pictures that hung on the walls, she sighed before coughing to catch his attention he jumped and turned to her smiling. "See you've given them a good home" 

She blushed "Yes they should find this quite comfortable, do not fret they are in good hands. I shall watch over them fondly." she walked and placed them on the fireplace "I do have a question though." 

He walked over to her "Yeah what's up?" stopping when he reached her 

"How did you know that bluebells, lavenders and forget-me-nots were my favorite flowers?" she said looking up at him and motioning towards the flowers 

He blushed and looked down while rubbing at the back of his neck "Well um... a while back I overheard you talking with Jimmy when he was gardening about... the flowers he was planting and remember you saying something about them, so, um yeah." 

She looked at him in shock "I recall that day and if memory serves me right, that occurred over two years ago. How could you...?" 

He shrugged "Well it was something that you said and it was important ... so I, uh, remembered it. Because-" he was cut off when Double D reached up a kissed him, since she was on her toes it was hard but once he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer, her body stopped shaking. Her lips were soft and tasted like peaches and honey, he took in a breath and committed to memory that she smelled like spring, when she pulled away both of their cheeks were flushed he looked down at her face for any signs to stop but in her eyes he could see that they said anything but. 

So he leaned down and pressed an experimental kiss to her lips once more and when she accepted he pressed deeper, with her feet no longer touching the floor she could wrap her arms around his neck with his arms around her lifting her up, she scratched her fingers on the short hairs on his neck and shuddered when he hummed forcing herself to remember the way it felt on her fingertips. She pulled away once more, both panting to catch their breath, she placed a few more pecks on his face before asking to be set down and he did so gingerly. 

She coughed as she looked down, blushing hard as she was completely focused on straightening out her clothes "It s-seems a bit unorthodox to k-kiss before the date but it felt right." He nodded looking to the side, blushing just as hard before humming in approval. If they were to continue any further than the whole point of the date would be lost. "Ok... so um w-what did you have planned for u-us?" he smiled down at her stuttering noticing her hand twitch at how much she wanted to grip her hat before taking her hand and leading her out the door.


	4. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lovely night out with the date of your dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I am out of control! What's with all these god damn updates?!   
> OK I felt that since the last one was a bit short that I should make this one longer so yay!

The car ride down was filled with pleasant silence, Double D sat snugly in her seat as she watch the scenery pass by in peaceful tranquility, completely oblivious to the side glances that were thrown her way. Kevin was grateful for the empty road, it gave him opportunities to sneak glances at his date and he was especially happy at that one stop light when she turned to him and smiled, sending his heart into a sputter.

But he was mostly happy about the kiss they had shared, it was warm and tingling and it just felt right. The way her lips fit into his like they were meant to be there. He sighed happily as they parked. He got out and went to open her door and held his hand out, she took it and as she walked out she adjusted her shall that she grabbed when they left. He took her hand in his as they walked down the streets of Downtown Peach Creak, it was filled with quaint little shops that looked family owned and small artist stands, restaurants with enticing smells, toy stores, a theater with buzzing lights and a center fountain.

Double D looked up to Kevin, prepared to say something before she was interrupted by someone calling for her "My, my! Do my eyes deceive me? I must truly be in the presence of royalty! Oh forgive my insolence your highness!" he bowed at her and Double D jumped

"Oh I'm sorry, you are mistaken. I share no r-relation to any royal blood line! I'm just-" she rushed out

"Nonsense! How do you expect me to believe that a maiden as lovely as you is not a princess?!" he argued.

"Princess?!" she blushed "W-Why I -"

As they argued Kevin was a little mad at the man's flattering words towards his dork, but he had to admit that he was right, Edd was the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen. He looked over the man's stand, it held a bunch of jewelry and random assortment of knick-knacks and paintings, he saw something that caught his eye and smirked as he picked it up.

Edd turned to him with a pleading expression "Oh Kevin please do explain to him that he is mistaken! People are starting to stare." she looked around at the many other couples and families that stopped to watch the exchange.

"Sir I'm sorry, but there seems to be a misunderstanding" she turned back to the man nodding as Kevin placed a tiara on her head and it rested perfectly in her pitch-black hair "This fare maiden is far lovelier than any princess."

She gasped and quickly turned around to face him reaching up for the tiara to remove it but stopped when she saw his face. The complete sincerity in his eyes as he looked at her with pure adoration spoke more than what was said and she blushed a deep scarlet before putting her hands down to cover her face. "I'm not going to win this, am I?"

He leaned down and removed her hands for her face "Just accept the compliment Dee" he pecked her on the lips "You're beautiful." Her entire face was red and he didn't release her hands until she nodded, only to embrace her in a hug were she gladly buried her face in his chest. He nodded towards the man and mouthed "How much?"

The man just waved them off "Anything for the fare lady." and Kevin scoffed making the man laugh at his obvious jealously.

He leaned down and whispered something in her ear and she nodded, as they walked away with a small wave to the man that was now chuckling Kevin put his hand on her back since her hands were preoccupied with tightly gripping at her skirt and didn't look like relinquishing their hold anytime soon. Which is what Kevin feels like he's doing too, he didn't know he could feel so possessive over her already, well guessing that since he's had a crush on her for almost a year. They walked a little more till coming to a stop, Kevin tapped her on the shoulder and she looked up to see that they were in front of a restaurant called "The Den".

"The Den?" she asked and he nodded before taking her hand finally and leading her inside, they were lead to their table by a very tall waitress once the reservations were discussed, Double D had noticed that the center of the restaurant was completely bare of any tables except for the booth like the ones in the walls. They were taken to a small booth in the corner and handed the menus while the waitress asked for their drinks before excusing herself to go fetch them, Double took the time to fully observe the restaurant. 

It was indeed very strange, aside from all the tables being in the walls they were also provided with curtains as to cut off everything from the outside, the booths were in one big half circle with a single round table and an equally as round chandelier, and everything was the same bright color of blue except for the walls outside the booths that were a warm shade of an red-ish orange. She turned to Kevin who was watching her closely before blushing and clearing her throat "Um, I-Is there any particular reason for this restaurant's-" 

"Unusual setup?" he finished 

"Well, um yes." 

He smiled smugly "Hmm, that's a secret." she pouted at his response before sighing which caused him to chuckle. Seeing as how she would have to wait now for answer, she busied her self with taking her shall off and getting comfortable. He watched her as the tattoos on her shoulders were once again exposed and studied them, the way the red and blacks swirled together to make images. Some were hard to make out but he could see a few like one was a cute bunny like skull while the one next to it he could recognize looked like a bundle of bluebells. He reached out to touch them just as she had finished folding her shall neatly and reached for her menu when she saw his hand and made a small surprised noise which caused him to quickly retract his hand. 

She lifted up her hand to reach out to his when suddenly the waitress arrived startling the both of them, she placed their drinks on the table "Are you guys ready to order?" when she took her pen and pad out she looked to them and noticed Double D's tattoos and started to stare at them. Double D oblivious to this began to panic- Oh no! I have not yet viewed the menu! She looked to Kevin pleadingly "Oh Kevin, I'm not very familiar with this restaurant. Would you mind ordering for me p-please?" 

He smiled and nodded, calling to the waitress and effectively snapping her out of her thoughts as he told her the meals, she took the menus and scurried off to go place their orders. They sat in relative silence, each not knowing what to say, Kevin wanting to ask about her tattoos but considering it's a touchy topic decided to hold his tongue instead while Edd wondered what she was supposed to say to a guy that she hardly had anything in common with or rarely ever talked to, she didn't want to embarrass herself or make him mad so she stuck with observing the room until their plates came. 

Their waitress, humbly named Stacey, closed the their curtain once the food was placed on the table, the side of the curtain facing them was the same color as the rest of their booth while she noticed the other curtains that were closed around other booths were red, she looked to Kevin for an explanation and he chuckled. "Ok fine. Watch this." he moved his plate to the side and pushed two fingers down on the middle of the table, a little compartment opened up and Double D eyed it in wonder. He scrolled through the touch screen before finding what it was that he was looking for and tapped the screen and the little compartment door closed. 

The chandelier above them began to glow before it flashed and a pool of stars began to poor from it, the room expanded into a dark abyss freckled with millions of stars, air blew as the feeling of an actual comet flying by rounded past them. Their table sat center as galaxies and stars and asteroids came into view and the illusion projected felt and looked so real it was hard to believe that they were still in that tiny little blue booth. Edd watched speechless as it all unfolded mouthing the different clouds and named ever nebula that past her line of sight and gasped in excitement when a supernova occurred beside them that was all to real for Kevin's comfort and startled him and she giggled. 

As she continued naming her stars Kevin watched her, that smile never getting old and the way that her eyes light up in the dark confounds of space outshine any star there, either was real or fake, he could stare at her forever if he was ever given the chance. She turned her head to the side looking for anymore stars or constellation, completely blocking her smile from him so his gaze went back to her tattoos, the new angle gave way to other images in her tattoos, he notice that on the other side it looked like the collection of all the zodiac signs and laughed to himself at how much it fit the situation. 

Absolutely stunned by all this she turns back around to address Kevin but notices that his eyes are set on her, she followed his eyes looking to her shoulder then back at him before smiling "You can... touch if you want." he looked to her before reaching out and brushing his fingers on her, his touch felt warm to her as his thumb rubbed against her soft skin, tracing the outlines of the pictures on her. He wanted to feel more and instinctively moved his fingers further as he moved his body closer, their thighs now touching together she sighed at the feeling of his hand behind her neck, his fingers unconsciously rubbing circles. 

She watched him get closer, the look in his eyes didn't scare her as much as enticed her, she put her hand on his chest but made no effort to stop him as his gaze flickered to her lips then back to her eyes. There were no words spoken as he leaned in to kiss her and she fully accepted it, she gripped his shirt as he deepened it and took a sharp breath through her nose, there was a sudden knocked that jolted them causing Kevin to knock his knee on the table and Edd to sit stiffly in her seat while he cursed lowly, clutching his knee. "Is everything OK in there?" they heard their waitress call. 

Kevin sighed deeply as Double D replied nervously "Y-Yes w-were p-p-perfec-tly content, thank you!" 

"OK, please continue" she said as she walked away. Edd looked down at Kevin and he meet her eyes before they both burst out in a fit of laughter, when they began to calm down Edd wiped a tear from her eye "We should eat before our food gets cold" she breaths and he agrees. They spend the rest of the meal chatting about the stars and laughing every time Kevin made a joke about the constellation and gas planets, when finished eating Kevin paid much to Edd's dismay at leaving her galactic heaven, only to be soothed promises to come back again one day. 

On the way back to the car there was a juggling and song performance going on by the fountain that Double D coaxed Kevin into watching them, one of the jugulars notice Edd's tiara and all three of them started to treat her like royalty and performed a special trick in her honor, they even placed her in the center and bowed to her. Seeing the distress on her face Kevin came to the rescue and was dubbed the Princess's knight and was some how winged into juggling with them, he was annoyed that they kept tossing him stuff to juggle but seeing Edd's awestruck face at his task he tried harder. 

When the show was over each jugular gave Edd a rose and a sour Kevin silly looks, Edd giggled at the exchange and grabbed Kevin's hand as they walked back to the car only to be stopped briefly by a little girl who asked if Edd really was a princess in which she gave one of her roses and told her that she was but could have it if she kept it a secret. The car ride back was filled with conversation of that evening's events and a few from the past that was remembered thanks to the performance, when they finally made it back to the cul-de-sac Kevin parked in front of her house and let her out. 

Taking her hand he smiled "Did you enjoy your evening Eddwina?" 

"Eddward" she said stepping out 

'What?" 

"Eddward. My name is Eddward." 

"But that's a-" 

"Boy's name? I know. You see my parents always wanted a boy and set on that he would have this name and when they went in to have the gender determined they were told that they were having a boy, but to their surprise I was born a girl, a simple mistake that's commonly made. However this did not dieter them and they gave me this name regardless." they stop in front of her door and she looks up at him

"Wow, that's... that sucks" 

"Well I try not to think about it" 

"If it's like that, then why not change it?" 

She looks down smiling sadly "Because it was the first thing my parents gave me that had meaning..." she looks back up to him "With the name Eddward, bares my parents hopes and dreams for their child. And I must uphold them out of the love that I hold for them." he could clearly see the pain in her eyes and he wanted it to stop so badly that it hurt, he cupped both of her her cheeks in his hand and bent down to give her a lingering kiss, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders to bring him closer, unsure why but she needed to feel him closer. But the kiss broke too soon for her liking, she began to protest before he shushed her and put their foreheads together. 

"You'll never have to prove yourself to me, I'll be there for you." he said sternly while looking in her eyes 

"You will?" 

He chuckled "Of course. I'd be a pretty sucky boyfriend if I didn't." her eyes widened at his words but she took them in and smiled joyously as tears began to stream down her face, he worryingly swiped at her tears with his thumbs "What's wrong?" 

She shook her head "Nothing. I'm just happy" 

He nodded and kissed her tears away "I'll see you tomorrow?" 

She shook her head once more "Sorry, I have a previous engagement that can not be over looked" 

He furrowed his brows "Previous engagement? Such as?" 

She giggled and put a finger to her lips "It's a secret" and he growled 

"You-" whatever comment he had died on his lips as she pecked him again before turning for her door, she opened it but stopped before she went in and turned around to face him "Goodnight, Kevin" 

He smiled "Yeah, night Dweeb. I'll text you" she nodded before walking in and closing the door. He sighed and grinned as he got back in his car and went home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading- comments and kudos are always welcomed ....... and yes- I have a dream where they will smooch in almost EVERY chapter!   
> watch me make it happen


	5. Check it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big summer Blowout!!

The entire cul-de-sac was packed with a shit-ton of teenagers, some not even from Peach Creak or even that state and they all came to see DJ Diz give her big summer blowout. Everyone was pushing and shoving to get a good look at the star of the event who wasn't even here yet. The small temporary stage was setup earlier in the day as well as the tent above it, a red roped fence was placed in front of it with two big bodyguards that looked like they used to work for the president, at the ready. 

Honestly it was all too much of a hassle for someone whose reputation barely reach out of the states boarders, but Kevin himself didn't know much of anything about the chick so he couldn't talk. What he can say however is how he's going to choke out the next person that steps on his foot, there's barely any room to even turn around but he finds his way to Double D's house. The yard is completely empty except for the few cul-de-sac kids that know the resident and was given permission to stand there during the "concert", because luckily for them she was the only one smart enough to block off her yard from the invaders. 

Kevin sighed knowing that tomorrow he'll have to clean his yard of all the garbage that will be left behind but he decided to put it out of his mind, this is supposed to be a fun event so anything not fun will be sent to the backburner. So instead he takes this time to look around at his surroundings; aside from the other teens Johnny was sitting on Edd's roof next to the ladder with plank, Rolf and Eddy were having a heated discussion about what kinds of music were the best while Nazz watched and Ed was at the edge barking at anybody that dared to even try and pass the line.

Kevin sighed again, he didn't even want to be there, he looks up at Edd's window thinking about how he'd rather be inside watching a movie with her Instead of catching a headache with these assholes, in fact he's tempted to brave the ocean of bodies to go back home and play video games until he feels someone tap his shoulder. "Huh? Oh Nazz what's up?" he asks 

"Nothing, but like dude what's with all the sighing?" 

"Just bored... When is this DJ Diz supposed to be here anyway?" 

"I'm not sure, she's usually never late, like ever." she looks up trying to think 

"God I just wish she'd hurry up and get here already so that I can go back home." he inquires 

"Whoa dude I've never seen you this irritated about a party. Are you okay?" 

"Oh yeah I'm just peachy, I'd rather not stand around waiting outside if I could be doing something more productive like fixing my bike or beating my high score or-" 

"Hang out with Double D?" she giggled 

He glared at her before blushing and turning away "Yeah... How did you-" 

"Dude I saw you guys leave yesterday night all sneaky like, it was so a date. Looks like you finally got off your butt and asked her out huh." 

Looking down he kicked at the neatly trimmed grass "So it was that obvious huh?" 

"So much so that even Johnny noticed without plank's help and that's saying something." he grumbled and she laughed "Man it's always the ones that are in it, that notice last- you guys are both hopeless" 

He turned his attention back to the makeshift stage that people had been surrounding since it was first put up without the hostess any where in sight. "But like seriously where is she?" he asked hoping to change the subject. Nazz caught on and shook her head, ready to protest his scapegoat until someone spoke up.

"It's all for dramatic effect my friend!" 

Kevin turns his head to the familiar voice "Nat? When you'd get here, man?!" he walks over to him. 

They fist bump "Just got here actually..." he looks down at the growling Ed warily and points "Is that supposed to be happening?" 

"Yeah, that's normal" he lightly kicks Ed away "Get back you dork he's cool. I'll make sure he won't pass, so go hump somebody else's leg." with that Ed seemed to be satisfied as he hoped off to the other side of the yard to guard it. "So what's this dramatic effect thing you were talking about?" 

Nat grinned and brought his around Kevin's neck "You see from what I've learned, this Diz chick is never late, so it stands to reason that there's only two reasons as to why she's not here now and that's either because there was an accident or dramatic effect." 

"I don't see-" 

"Shut up I'm still talking. So like I was saying that if there was an accident then those suites over there would have announced it and everybody would go home. But! If this was for the drama she'd keep you guessing and waiting until you're at the point of annoyance and even wondering why you came before she swoops in and save the day like some sort of hot super babe." 

Kevin shook his head "So wait- you're telling me she's doing this shit on purpose?!" and Nat nods. Kevin growls before turning to walk away "Dude I'm so done." 

"Aw, come on man don't be like that! If I had to say she'd be here right about-" he's cut off by the sounds of a car honking as it swiftly pulls up to the end of the cul-de-sac and cheering can be heard. Nat grinned as he saw Kevin come back "-now" 

From where they were Kevin couldn't see anything but the backs of the invaders that watched their celebrity walk to her stage. He cursed before looking around to find a way to get a better look, he noticed the ladder and went for it ignoring what Nat was saying as he began to climb it. He turned around when he felt high enough but since she was almost there he was only able to see her back which wasn't much since she was wearing a long black coat. He craned his neck to see if he can spot anything else on her, she made him wait so its only fair to see what she looked like, but before he could get far the ladder started to tilt and he began to fall. 

"Shit!" he sucked in a breath and closed his eyes waiting for the fall that never came, he slowly opened his eyes to see a grinning baldy looking right at him. "Hey Kevin what cha doin'?" 

Isn't it obvious you Q-ball?! Is what he wanted to say but he guessed he at least he owed Johnny one for saving him. "I was trying to see what the DJ looked like." 

Johnny giggled "No one knows what she looks like silly! Besides her music, her secret identity is probably why she's so popular is what Plank says!" 

Kevin sighed "Of course it is." he looked over to the tent that now covered the hostess and noticed that Jimmy and Sarah were sitting in Jimmy's window looking down at everyone, they got the best seats in the house. Some skinny blonde had run out in front of the stage holding a mic and calling for everyone's attention. 

"Excuse everybody, excuse me may I have your attention please?! Thank you!" When everyone was silent he continued "Diz would like to thank you all for coming and for being patient! Now I'm not one for formalities and seeing as how you're all teens- maybe, that you could give even less of a shit!" they laughed as he continued "So what do you say we get this summer blowout party started?!! Diz, drop the beat!!" 

Once she did, multi colored lights began to flicker at the sides of the stage, steam started to fill the air and the music began playing over the screams of the audience, everyone was cheering even Rolf, the only one not was Kevin and not because he didn't care, its because he was listening.

She wasn't just playing music, she was performing, making it work for her within each scratch and turn a whole new rhythm and flow would swim through the speakers and swirl around in your head before coming to a stop in your heart and began pumping and working its way as a permanent fixture to your very survival. And it didn't let up, there wasn't a pause just a continuous flow of music perfection. When he finally snapped out of his trance he looked around and saw everyone dancing in any which way and they all seemed to match to whatever it was that was playing. 

He finally made his way down and caught Nat's attention who was just bobbing his head to the music "Hey man welcome back to Earth!" 

"Dude these beats are totally sick! How come I've never heard of this chick until now?!" 

Nat smirked "That's probably because you were too busy obsessing over this Double D character to notice anything of your generation!" 

Kevin blushed "How did -" 

"Nazz told me!"

He turned around to glare at his friend "Nazz!" she turned at the call of her name and just shrugged and Kevin shook his head "Some friends you guys-" he was cut off by a squeal that caught Nazz's attention and she joined in the annoying high pitched screeching. The two girls hugged each other as they began to jump and screech in unison, Kevin just shook his head at the display and Nat laughed, Nazz fixed them with a glare before coughing in her hand.

"You guys remember Courtney right? She just came back from Cheer Camp." Nazz explained. 

"Ah I remember, you're next in line to be the new cheer captain right?" Nat asked and Courtney nodded "Well I wish you luck Madam" he pretended to tip his hat off and the girls giggled. Kevin sighed and looked up to Edd's window again ignoring the conversation in favor of thinking about her, their first date was awesome and he couldn't wait to go on many more with her. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear his name being called, he was brought from his revere when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his and yank him. 

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" he growled 

Courtney looked up to him and pouted "It's rude to ignore people when they're talking to you Kevin!" 

He glared and sucked his teeth "Jeez, What are ya?!" 

"Your future girlfriend if I had to take a guess." She said that with so much certainty that the three friends just stared at her with wide eyes. Nat was the first to recover as he coughed "Um sweetie. I'm sorry but you can't do that- Kevin is already spoken for." 

Now it was her turn to stare as she looked up at Kevin then turned her gaze to Nazz. "Nazz are you two finally dating?!"

Nazz shook her head "Oh no, not me honey, I-" Courtney cut her off while nodding her head and looking back up at Kevin 

"Oh so if it's not Nazz then there's no trouble. She's probably nobody special anyway!" she squeezed his arm tighter and smiled "All you have to do is get rid of her and we can be together, I'm way better anyway!" 

When she opened her eyes again and saw red on Kevin's face she giggled thinking it was blush, but to Nat and Nazz that knew Kevin could tell that that wasn't blush, Kevin was pissed. He glared down at the offending leech that clung to his arm, how dare she insult Eddward, calling her "nobody special" and thinking that she can easily dismiss her as if she were nothing and dare cling to his arm. His breathing was harsh as he was getting ready to rip this girl a new one until somebody had tapped him on his shoulder and he barked at them instead. "What?!!" 

Kevin's face froze when he saw that it was one of those bodyguards, he looked way bigger up close and it looked like his suite was going to explode if he flexed even one muscle, some of the other teens that were around and not jamming to the music watch the scene. "Are you the one known as, Kevin Barr?" he spoke in such a deep and empty voice it sent shivers down the teen's spine. 

"Uh Yeah... Is there a problem?" he answered back. 

He took a side step and held his arm out, accidentally knocking out an unsuspecting teen that didn't see it coming and either he didn't care or didn't feel it because he didn't even acknowledge the pounding he had just dealt "Diz wishes to see you. Come."The boy gulped and followed with, he mentally praised Courtney for being smart enough to let his arm go and put trust in his friends that they would put it in her mind to never touch him again. As they walked the crowd of teens parted as by a silent command to never get in the man's way and who could blame him, and when they turned to look at Kevin he got more and more nervous with each step, feeling as though they were about to pt him in the chair.

When they made it towards the stage the suite had called out the man who had announced the DJ, hearing his name to be Stewart and watched as the man went to go whisper something to Diz before jumping off the stage and shooing the guard before turning his attention to Kevin "So you're Kevin, huh?" the red head nodded and the blonde continued "I thought you'd be taller. Anyway Diz needs to use the bathroom, I was told that the house closest to the stage is yours and that it would be easier and safer if we went there. Will you allow her to use it." it came out as more of a command than a question but Kevin agreed nonetheless and Stewart clapped before hoping back on stage. 

He watched them converse about something before she rolled down her sleeves and handed Stewart the headphones, he walked towards the turntable as she hoped down off the stage and walked to him. He could tell in the poor lighting that she was wearing a long black trench coat, a red tube top and short black skirt, he could also see that she was wearing a mask that covered only the lower half of her face but couldn't tell if it covered more because her hood covered the rest of her face and Kevin wondered how she could see. 

Diz stopped in front of him and pointed to his house only to continue walking when he nodded and lead the way. He opened the door for her and she walked in, he saw the same guard take stand in front of his door "So here we are... Uh the bathroom is on..." he turned back around to see that she had already found it and wondered how she did. He turned around and closed the curtains, at least providing a little courtesy since she so obviously didn't want people to know what she looked like and once done he stood there and waited. 

When she came out she walked over to him, her feet making delicate almost silent steps as if she was walking on eggshells and trying not to wake up a sleeping bear. Now in the light he could tell that her hair hung on her shoulders but it blended well with her coat in sheer darkness, her mask was leather and so was her skirt "You good now?" she nodded and said something but the mask muffled out the sound "What was that? I couldn't hear you." she hung her shoulders before nodding and lifting up her hand to readjust her mask, her sleeves fell down to reveal tattoos on her arms. 

So those are the tattoos Nat was talking about- wait... that pattern! 

Kevin quickly grabbed her wrist and pushed the sleeve further down revealing more of the tattoos that were in a familiar peculiar pattern "No... Edd?" the girl giggled before lifting her other arm pulling back the hood and began to unzip her mask "Edd, it is you! You're Diz?!" 

Once her mask was off she smiled up at him and he blushed "Looks like I've been found out again." she said sticking out her tongue. 

He looked her up and down "But you're Diz... Thee Diz that everyone won't shut up about! What- Wait when? How?!-" she placed a finger on his lips 

"Shh. I know you're burdened with questions that you wish to ask me but right now I'm hosting a party that I need to get back to. So is it OK if we discuss this later?" He eyed her for a moment before giving in and huffing. 

"Fine. But I'm you're boyfriend now so you can't be keeping all these big secrets" he pouted. 

She sighed and reached up to kiss him which he accepted but kept his smile "Of course Kevin" she reached in her pocket before pulling out a pass and hanging it around his neck "Here, if I'm ever throwing another party in the vicinity you're welcomed on stage at any time. Accept this as an apology?" he sighed and nodded, he can't stay mad at her but he'll never let her know that. "But I'm serious when I say that you should never step foot across the barrier unless you're wearing that or Phil and Dimi will enforce disciplinary actions and I don't want you getting hurt." she stressed and he laughed while pecking her on her forehead. She sighed before lifting her mask back to her face "OK, you have been warned" 

He helped her finish getting ready and she handed him extra passes to give to whoever he chooses. As she made her way back to the stage and to her place by the turntables, much to everyone's joy, Kevin was lead back to his friends by who Edd or rather Diz introduced as Dimi. He was glad to see that the girlfriend wannabe was no longer around and fist bumped while stepping back over the line, he wasn't ready for an excited Nazz to come buzzing around him, gripping at the pass around his neck. 

"Holy crap, how did you- what did you do to get this?!" she demanded and Nat just now realizing the pass began to bug out. 

"Dude, dude- help a brother out! I need to know how you got that!" he whined. 

He smiled smugly "Nothing, just took her to the bathroom" and on a date. 

"That's it?!" Nazz screamed in disbelief "I here you have to do something crazy or spend a shit-ton of money or be close to dying to receive stuff even remotely close to this, and she gave it to you just for letting her use the bathroom?! The world isn't fair!" She cried out

"Man she must be really cool to just give it to you like that." he sighed

He smiled as he reached in his pocket and took out the spare passes and tossed it to his friends "Yeah, she's awesome." They both looked at the passes and then back at Kevin before bursting into tears and crushing him in a tight embrace. When they finally let him go they both put on their passes each grabbed a hand of his and made a mad dash for the stage.


	6. Just one more scam.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddy has an idea for a great money maker that goes horribly wrong as usual. But just how bad is it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know it's going as a day by day but that'll change once school finally starts, they'll be a lot of jumps that can range from a few days to a few months but it'll be easy to follow along.

"As promised, two jawbreakers- One for each" Double D said as she handed each of her friends their presents. Ed jumped up and happily took the treat and stuffed it in his face while Eddy did the same but with a strong pout on his face. "Oh come on Eddy, why are you making that face?"

"No reason, just that are you sure that you have time for us, wouldn't want to cut into your precious schedule." He whined

Double D sighed and ran a hand over her face "Oh my- Are you still on this Eddy? I understand that lately our routine has been disturbed but I promised that I would spend all day today with you two. Do you not trust my word?"

"No! I trust you Sockhead!"

"Then what seems to be the problem?!" She shouted

Eddy puffed up his chest and yelled back at her in which she replied back without missing a step. As they argued, Ed made his way closer to the river to look at the scam they were working on all morning. It was a makeshift water-rocket with a propeller in the back instead of a canon, Eddy had said that it'll get them a ton of cash by carrying kids across the water and to school in record time since the water leads to the school.

But Ed thinks it looks like one of those rockets in front of the stores that he likes to ride, he took out a quarter and shoved it at the rocket only to see it bounce off and fall into the water. He sighed but smiled and decided to get on anyway, he took one step to get inside the one passenger rocket. However before he could get in Eddy pulled his ear and brought him over "The hell you doing Lumpy?"

Ed smiled "I want to go vroom-vroom, Eddy!"

"Don't touch my scam Ed!"

"Aw but Eddy. Vroom-vroom!"

Double D sighed "Eddy is right Ed, no matter how infuriating it is for me to admit that, but this is a prototype Ed. Its not safe to drive yet, it must first be tested. However, before that I need to work on the steering wheel. " she says while stepping in and crouching down to look underneath. "Oh darn I need to get lower, but this is in the way." She takes a remote with a single button and places it down next to the ship.

"Ah, that's better" she gets closer and looks around before nodding and sitting up "Ed, can you.please give me the screwdriver and the wheel please?" Ed salutes while he goes to retrieve the tool and wheel, it takes him a while but he finally finds what he's looking for and runs back over to Double D, he almost steps on the remote but Eddy swipes it from right under his foot with a sigh.

"Here you go Double D." Ed says happily

She smiles at him and pet his head "Why thank you Ed. I'm proud of you" she coos before ducking back down. Ed blushes and goes to go stand by Eddy but trips on a rock and flails to keep himself up. Eddy turns around and screams before he's squished by his larger friend, they fall with a loud thud and Double D sits back up to observe the situation "What happened? Oh my, Eddy are you ok?!"

He groans and rubs his head "Just peachy-" there is a clicking sound and he freezes before the sound of a motor can be heard coming from the rocket. Ed and Eddy both sit up quickly to look at their friend who looks like a deer caught in the headlights. She quickly puts on a helmet before the rocket tasked off up the river.

"EDDYYYYYY! !!!" Is all they hear as she disappears at lighting speed down the river.

"Come on Ed!" Eddy yells and they both run after their friend.

Double D gripped the wheel of the rocket as she screamed at the top of her lungs, it was going so fast that she would have lost her hat if the helmet wasn't on her head, there was a giant rock in the middle of the river and she closed her eyes and turned the wheel. The rocket sharply went right and drug along the ground till it started running up a tree that bent and flung Edd and the rocket in the other direction, Eddy and Ed stopped abruptly and watched as the rocket flew towards the cul-de-sac, Ed cheered at how high Double D was before Eddy elbowed him and kept on running.

She stared bright eyed as the rocket began to quickly fall down, she calculated and saw that she was going to land on the kids that were playing there but in her fear she had ripped off the wheel and was unable to change course. Though she was scared she took in a deep breath and screamed "MOVE OUT THE WAY!!! WATCH OUT!!!!"

Rolf who was sitting in front of his yard tending to Victor had heard screaming and looked up, squinting he saw Edd flailing in the rocket "Double D Ed girl? What are you doing up there?" he looked closely and saw her pointing and understood, he ran to Kevin and Jimmy who were playing catch and slammed into them, moving them out of the way of the crash. Double D landed hard on the ground, the rocket exploding and darting off in every direction as her body flew into the grass of Rolf's yard and rolled until she hit the house.

Rolf sat up and looked down, he saw Kevin roll on his side and groan while Jimmy looked completely stunned from having been tackled to the ground. He picked Jimmy up who looked around him all dazed and Kevin sat up waving Rolf, Rolf let out a grunt before standing up. "Is everyone ok?"

"No." Jimmy's voice came out as a whisper as he stared at the body that laid on the ground with tears in his eyes. Rolf turned around and gasped, just then Ed and Eddy ran in out of breath and searching awkwardly until Eddy eyes land on the scene too and he grabs Ed's sleeve "Oh man..." Eddy breathes before he runs to her with Ed close behind.

Kevin sat up rubbing at his head and looked in the direction that they were "What the heck was th-" the words died in his throat as his heart shriveled up and broke at what he saw, he shook his head at the motionless body of his girlfriend "Edd?... No... Edd!!" He jumps up and runs to her, pushing Eddy to the side when he finally reaches her. He drops to his knees beside her, his heart sinks when he sees the blood coming out of her nose and trickling from the side of her head "Double D?... Come on wake up..." he manages to whisper out but when there was no response he bit his lip before grabbing her hand and hovering over her "Edd! Wake up! Come on Edd! Edd!"

By now everyone was around them, worried and panic over the situation, this isn't the first crash she's been in but this is definitely the first time she's ever been so... still. Believe it or not, for all the strength she doesn't possess she's pretty tough and Kevin admired that about her but right now all he can feel is everything crashing down as he began to panic "Damn it... Jimmy call for help!"

The younger boy reached in his pocket for his cell phone before Eddy called out to him "Ah, put the phone away, Sockhead don't need it. She's fine. Ed, help me pick her up, let's take her home-" he was cut off when Kevin pushed him to the ground

"Don't touch her!" he growled

Eddy quickly got up "The hell is your problem?! We're taking her home! She's fine!"

"Fine? Fine?! You think she's fine?! Did you not see or hear that crash?! Look at her! She's barely breathing!" he shouted back at him

"Of course I didn't _see_ or _hear_ the crash you idiot! I was to busy trying to get over here to have _seen_ or _heard_ anything!" he yelled shoving him back

"You what- Wait a minute" he looks around at the debris scattered everywhere and then it clicks "This is your fault... It's your fault that this happened to her! You and your stupid scams!" he pointed at him, his face growing red with so much rage that his arms shook. "I swear if she doesn't wake up-"

"What's it to you anyway?! It's not like you're her boyfriend or anything, so what's it matter to you?!"

"I am" he growls lowly

"What?"

"I said I am her boyfriend you Fuckwit!" he roared as he stomped closer to Eddy and grabbing his collar "So you better believe me when I say that you better start praying to whatever god you believe because if she's hurt worse then what it seems. You're going to wish it was your ass in that rocket instead." he hissed.

"Ladies, ladies. You're both pretty. So can you stop fighting? My head hurts"

They all turn to the familiar voice of the girl that should be unconscious that was currently sitting up while holding her head, Kevin was the first at her side after he tossed Eddy. "Double D are you OK? Anything broken? How are you feeling?"

"Kevin though I find your concern over me very sweet and endearing, can you please stop talking for a minute? My head hurts and the world won't stop .... spinning..." she mumbles as she sways into Kevin's arms, he gently holds her just in case she might be hurting somewhere he can't see.

"Sockhead you're dating this monkey?" Eddy asks and Ed stands beside him with the same question on his face.

She looks up at Eddy for a moment before sighing "Yes, Eddy. Though our relationship has only just recently been established. Now, please.... no more... questions." Kevin looks up at Eddy and glares, still peeved about the accident and the shorter man backs off. She moves her hand from her head after feeling something wet there and sees that there's blood on her head "Oh my..." she faints.

"That's not good. Rolf, go open my garage, I'm taking her to the hospital." Kevin states and Rolf nods heading towards Kevin's house while said boy carefully lifts his girlfriend up and walks to his car, when he makes it there Rolf is waiting for anymore orders before Kevin asks him to reach for his keys in his pocket to unlock his door. When unlocked Rolf opens the back door so that Kevin can lay her down before gently closing the door and rushing to the driver's seat, he thanks Rolf before he's pulling off and making his way to the hospital as quickly and safely as he can.

 

* * *

 

On their way back to the cul-de-sac the moon was high in the air as Double D laid her bandaged head on the window of the passenger seat. At the hospital they ran some tests and asked questions but luckily she was OK since she was wearing a helmet and was also cleared to attend school on Monday. Edd also joked that the she was also lucky to have landed on the grass instead of the concrete or her injuries would have been far worse than a mild concussion both ankles and a wrist being sprained, Kevin wasn't smiling but it only caused her to laugh more. Once she was released Kevin threaten to beat the ever-loving-shit out of Eddy but was soothed when Double D explained that it was truly an accident and that each were to blame for their carelessness, however he was still mad.

Double D sighed as her phone buzzed again, she knew it was Eddy that was booming her phone but she wasn't mad, she knew it was mainly because he was worried and about the fact that she was now dating her best friend's arch nemesis, she knew he would never let her hear the end of it. As they pulled up in front of her house Kevin got out and rounded the car to pick her up, refusing to let her walk, not that she could with two sprained ankles but there was something about being held this way and cared for by him that made her heart beat faster. She's been carried bridal style before, mainly by Ed, but it felt completely different with him and she felt that she could get used to it.

When by the door she reached for her keys with her good arm and unlocked the door, he closed the door behind them before making it to the couch and placing her down, he asked if she wanted anything before sitting down beside her when she said no, when he sat down she scooted over to place her head in his lap humming at the feel of him petting her head. She giggled "I'm so full of medication, you could probably ask me anything and I'd answer honestly."

"What are your measurements?"

"Don't make me kick you out of my house." She dead pan and he laughed

"Ok, Ok. Hmm." he thought about a question he wanted to ask her and then looked at her arms "What happened to your tattoos? I swear it looks like you've never had them in the first place."

She chuckled "That's the idea." she pulled the brace off of her wrist and pulled at the skin till something fabric like came up and pulled back revealing her tattoos "It's a specially made leotard that I had customized to my skin color" she stated as she put it and the brace back.

"Whoa that's cool, but wait- don't you ever get hot?"

"From time to time but it was miserable at first. But now I'm used to it." she shrugged

"Hm, I like them"

She nodded in agreement "Yeah, I like them too."

"Then why hide them?" he asked but she answered with silence and when it felt like she wasn't going to say anything he nodded "Still not ready to share?" she nodded "Ok." he said. After a moment Kevin spoke again to fill the silence "I can't wait to show you off to everybody at school."

She jumped and he noticed "What?"

"It's just that... I don't think... that's a good idea" she squeezed out and he grunted

"And why's that?" he asked sternly, folding his arms and refusing to pet her head and she involuntarily whined at the lack of comfort.

She sat up and sighed, looking down she fiddled with her fingers "Because, well our relationship is unusual and will most like not be accepted in the social standings. I mean you're the most popular boy in school you're handsome, athletic and very much desired and I'm just, well- me. A dorky nerd whose barely even noticed on the charts of the food chain... So I think it'd best if we avoided each other in school, publicly at least..." she finishes and there is a long pause as he looks at her.

"Then whose going to help you around school? You can't walk."

"I have a wheelchair in the closet and not to worry, I'm sure Ed or Eddy would be willing to take time out to lug me around school. I don't weigh much and-"

"Hell no." she jumped "I'm not letting you wheel yourself around by yourself at school and there's no way in hell I'm trusting you with your friends right now- I don't care if it was an accident." she giggled and then there was another pause "Dee... are you embarrassed of me?"

"Heavens no!" she rushes out "I could never be embarrassed of you! Never!"

"And I'm proud to have you by my side as well, to call you my girlfriend. So why must we hide it?!" she opens her mouth to retort but no words come out, were there even words to begin with? She knew the reasons why but at the same time didn't, so she just hung her head down and looked at the floor. Kevin took her hand in his and squeezed it. "Don't hide the things you like Edd, let them show."

She thought about his words for a moment before replying. "Are you talking about my tattoos or you?"

"Both. But not just me or the tattoos but your skateboarding too, and your laugh-"

"What are you talking about? I don't like my laugh." she smiles

He reaches over and cups her cheek, turning her to face him "Well I do and I want to see it more often and hear it more often. I want to be the cause of your smiles. So don't hide our relationship, I want others to know that you're mine."

She leaned into his touch and bushed "You're so possessive"

"Yeah, tell me about it." he chuckles and she sighs

"You see what happens when I'm under the influence? I lose arguments."

"So we're going to tell?"

"Yes." with that he smiles and kisses her.

"You should go get some rest." and she nods in agreement. He picks her up and carries her into her room, opening the door he sees that nothing has changed since the last time he was here when they were kids, everything and anything is labeled and he'll never get over how Ed ate her cactus. He pulled the covers back and laid her in her bed and kissed her bandaged forehead before pulling the covers back. "I called my parents earlier while you were talking to the doctor and told them I'll be staying over here till you're able to walk on your own."

"How did that turn out?"

"On the condition that they get to meet you soon, they said they're fine with it."

She giggled "Of course Kevin, I'd love to meet them. We'll have to schedule a time because I have a lot of parties coming up soon that I need to prepare for."

Kevin snapped his fingers "Oh yeah! We haven't talked about that yet."

She pulled the covers over her and turned around "I'm sorry I seem to be feeling rather sleepy!"

He laughed "Yeah, no. You're not off the hook." and she groaned. He headed for her door "I'll be downstairs on the couch if you need me."

"Um... Kevin?" she said while poking her head from under the covers.

"Yeah dork?"

"Would you um... would you mind?" she blushed and ducked her head back under the covers "Oh nevermind- sorry for bothering you!"

Kevin raised an eyebrow before walking back to her bed and lifting up the covers enough to see her face which was covered by her hands "What is it Dweeb?"

"Nothing! Carry on with proceeding to the couch. Thank you!"

"Eddward."

She whined moving her hands far enough to just speak "I was going to ask ... i-if you could .... I mean if y-you wouldn't mind of course.... but I was w-wondering."

He sighed and moved a hand from you face "Dee, just tell me."

She looked up at him and turned away as her blush grew "Would you stay here. In the bed... with me?"

"As you wish" he smiled and kissed her hand as he made his way in the bed, wrapping his arms around her as she buried her face in his chest. She breathed him in and caught a whiff of the outside and sun and small traces of cinnamon, she decided that she liked this smell, this warmth that he was giving her and fell asleep easily to the sound of his heart.

When she was finally asleep he smiled at how peaceful her face was, how soft and delicate she looked and felt, how her body fit into his and how close they were. He felt so content and buried his face in her hair, "Even her hair smells like honey." he murmured to himself as he brought her closer and slowly fell asleep. "Goodnight Dee."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! Kevin, it's only been a few days and you're already so protective of her!! haha!  
> Oh and to explain exactly when he started to fall for her and when she start skateboarding for those of you that feel lost. let's say that "1,2,3" represent the years  
> 1= 7th grade  
> 2 = 8th grade  
> 3 = freshmen year (high school) 
> 
> So Edd started skateboarding around the summer of year 1, Kevin didn't start showing interest in her leaving until year 1 was about to end. Around mid summer of year 2 he was completely obsessed with trying to figure out what she did, making up theories, stalking and the occasional paranoia thanks to Eddy and Ed. By the end of year 2's summer he decided to stop with his obsession and move on but later in the school year (the first half of freshmen year) he started having feelings. At the beginning of year 3 he tried to deny his feelings but later on soon came to terms that he had a full blown crush on her, and when the summer started he had fallen for her. 
> 
> And then you know the rest so yeah.


	7. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin sighed "She's my girlfriend, idiots!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what's even going on in my life anymore  
> Please forgive if this chapter is shitty- I'm really sick and everything looks like the color blue  
> On with the random!

The next day went as Double D expected.

With Eddy interrogating every chance that he got, meaning every time Kevin wasn't hovering over her.

What she didn't expect was how everybody else in the cul-de-sac acted to the news.

Nazz had acted as though she already knew and congratulated them alongside with Jimmy who expressed the need to knit them a gift. Like Eddy, Sarah hounded Double D but instead of questions she guarded her for an unknown reason, the others think that her over fondness for the genius tapped into an unforeseen sense of protection that's normally only used for Jimmy.

Ed and Johnny were thrilled for their relationship, Plank with the help of Johnny acted like the neighborhood's self proclaimed paparazzi and took pictures of the couple everywhere they went. Eddy thought it was a good idea to later hold those pictures and sell them. Rolf, however in Edd's opinion held the best reaction.

He decided to host a small celebration from his home land with odd foods and an even more strange choice in festivities. At the end of the celebration Rolf had Kevin wear a ceremonial outfit, that Double D said he looked handsome in, and wrestle Victor. For the finale Rolf draped both of them together in a cloak of rutabagas, waved a tree branch with bells on it at them and beat a drum before announcing that the ritual of mates is over when they kissed which neither had a problem doing and with the cheer of their friends, saved for a couple, the celebration had ended and Rolf kicked them the hell out.

Kevin was pushing Double D back to her house feeling exhausted from today's festivities, he looked down at her, she was humming a little tune while she fiddled with their cloak that was neatly folded on her lap. "You're in a good mood"

She stops humming to look up at him "I'd say so, though the activities were strange, they were both interesting and entertaining. And the ending ritual resembled that of a wedding ceremony, I'll have to ask Rolf.... about the details.... later" she blushed at the sudden realization of what she had just said

"So wait... that means we're technically... married?" he muttered out loud with a blush creeping on his face.

She fiddled with her fingers "In Rolf's culture.. I would presume so... if that was the intention."

"Choice."

"Yes, um well, hm- Needless to say I did enjoy myself. How about you?" she said quickly through her bashfulness.

Kevin let out a deep sigh "Yeah in a way." he lifted up a arm to crack at his neck "But I don't remember Victor ever being that strong."

"Did you not enjoy yourself?" she asked worryingly and he stopped the chair

"Well." He chuckled as he leaned down with a grin plastered on his face "I did enjoy that kiss. Mind if I get another?"

She blushed and turned away at his straightforwardness "I'm starting to think that I spoil you. Come, let us return home." Kevin pouted and grumbled while he continued to push her back home, she giggled at his musings all the way back to the house. Once situated at home, Kevin carried Double D to the couch and placed her on his lap, wrapping his arms around her to bring her closer so and buried his face in her neck. She leaned back into his touch and sighed in contempt at the contact, she looked up and saw the flowers Kevin had gotten her and smiled at the reminder of their date.

Disturbing her out of her memories, Edd's phone went off and Kevin's obvious displeasure at the peace being disrupted made her laugh, she smiled at him apologetically as she went for her phone and answered it. "Hello?.... Eddy?! What- .... No Eddy not right now... How?-..... What?! .... Oh my, Eddy!.... Eddy please!-" The phone was snatched from her hands before she could finish

"Look here Dorky why don't you leave Double Dweeb alone?!" he shouts into the phone.

"Ew, is that you Shovel-chin?! Give the phone back to Edd! It's not like you two are busy doing anything anyway!"

"What?! Of course we're busy!"

"No you're not, you guys are just sitting on the couch doing nothing like a sack of boring fucking potatoes! Give the phone back to her!"

"How do you..." Kevin turns his head to the window and squinted his eyes, scanning the dark until he notices familiar three hairs sticking out of a bush across the street "... Dude that's just creepy" Double D turned her head in that direction also and noticed Eddy's hair too and blushed, mentally kicking herself forgetting about the curtains.

"Oh yeah like you're one to talk you perverted horn dog. You was hovering all over her like a retarded monkey."

"The hell you call me?!" he barked

"I'm sorry, is the stupid monkey dick with the face of a brick not comprehend English? Maybe you should be with Sock-head, at least you'll look less stupid!" he laughed

"Destroy your phone and kill yourself." and with that he hung up the phone, took the battery out and tossed the phone on the couch much to Double D's protest which he shrugged off. Kevin stood up, picking Edd up with him and began heading towards the steps "Come on, time for bed. We have a big day tomorrow." she sighed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders while he cut off the light, she really did dread tomorrow, Edd wasn't sure if she was ready to tell everyone at school yet but they had both agreed to do it. So she sucked it up and decided to push through it, as long as Kevin was with her she'll be alright she told herself.

 

* * *

 

So why was she so nervous?

Kevin was right there with her, but all the looks that they got from their fellow students that watched them go down the hallway was enough for her to want to tuck herself away under her hat and disappear forever. She looked up and much to her relief and annoyance, Kevin didn't seem phased at all by the looks they were getting, in fact the smile and pride that was emitting off of him was so bright it could burn the lights. Honestly she was happy that he felt that way about walking with her, if only she could outwardly show it, that would be better.

They had first stopped at his locker since it was closest though they would have to part ways once he was done since their classes were on opposite ends of the school, he offered to push her but she declined saying that she would not tolerate tardiness regardless the situation so they came to terms with a substitute. Marie Kanker was honestly Kevin's last choice with her reputation of always trying to hook up with Double D, but with that being said he could trust that Marie would treat her like fine china and since they shared a multiple of classes, Edd will always be under constant watch and protection.

They called her and made the arrangements, Kevin saving her number as a precaution and to check up on his girlfriend. Though he didn't like the girl he appreciated her mutual feelings of wanting to brutally mangle Eddy for Double D's condition, so it came as no surprise when the brunet showed up at his locker popping her gum and resting her head on Edd's.

"Hey, hands off" Kevin demanded

"Is that anyway to greet the babysitter?" she said smugly

"Good morning, Marie. And Thank you again for agreeing to push me around campus" Edd smiled.

"Anything for you sweetie" she cooed while rubbing their faces together

"Kanker." he growled

Marie looked up and stuck out her tongue "Oh come off it." she face Edd again "Ready to go?" Edd nodded and Marie unlocked her chair and turned it around.

"Well then I'm off. Goodbye, Kevin" Double D said as she was turning around so she didn't see the hand Kevin used to stop Marie but definitely felt the warm kiss he left on her cheek and the sweet words he whispered her ear before pulling away to head to his class, in which he missed the extremely flushed face that she produced and the chuckled that echoed from Marie. "Oh my, how embarrassing" she mumbled to herself while pulling her hat down, completely oblivious to the gasps and whispers at the moment

The first half of the day went the same for the two teens, with both receiving looks from their fellow classmates, yet how they handled it was completely different with one barely noticing or caring and with the other trying to attempt shrinking into the floor. Luckily for Edd she had Marie on her side who noticed the stares and glared right back, daring any of them to say something. Once lunch rolled in Marie handed Double D back to Kevin and went off to find her sisters, Kevin had pushed her while getting their food and all the way to the table where he normally sat and throughout the entire time the cafeteria was silent, all eyes watching them and Double D could feel the weight of it crushing her.

Until he reached for her hand and held it, smiling gently at her, she looked to him and blushed but returned the smile and began eating her food, if that's what you call it. Finally she felt a little more relaxed, that is, till a bunch of big guys started setting their trays at the table, some who double D remembers as Kevin's friends from the football team that he always hung out with. She looked down at her food nervously as she felt their eyes bore into her but calmed down when she felt Kevin squeeze her hand reassuringly.

It's not like she was worried about what they said or did to her, she was used to bullying and that wasn't the reason why she was hiding from their looks and words, she was scared about what they were going to say about or to Kevin. What if he really loses his reputation because of her, the looks of disapproval at their relationship, the spite, the gossip and the doubt in his heart that will no doubtfully show- if he were to regret their ever getting together then she would be crushed. That's what she's really afraid of, not these imbeciles with their ridiculously huge biceps trying to immediate her with stares that held no effect, it was the fact that what if their presence had an effect hand that's holding her's.

Kevin smiled "Hey guys what's up? Is there something wrong?" his tone suggesting something else

"Yeah, why is this Dork sitting at our table? Is it for charity or something?" one of them said and Double D jumped at the mention of her.

Kevin was about to respond when he was cut off by Nat pooping his head out and answering for him "Excellent question my friend, though I wouldn't say it's for charity. The reason why these two are together is because they're together." he smiled

"Wait, what?"

Kevin sighed "She's my girlfriend, idiots!"

The entire group of jocks screamed with the accompany of a few eavesdroppers joining in, talking can be heard all around, some sound joyful while others not so much with the occasional shrugs of disinterested teens. The looks on the athletes faces were troubling as they looked to each other with skeptical light, it was undeniable that it didn't sit well with them and Edd braved herself to look at Kevin's face for any sign of her fears. But what she found was unexpected, he looked.... irritated.

"Seriously, why are you guys taking so long to digest the information? She's my girlfriend alright, no big deal. Now sit down and eat"

"But she's a... a-" one of them tried to fumble out an excuse but Kevin was having none of it, he stood up and faced his teammate while still holding Double D's hand.

"She's a what- What! Say something bad about her and I'll pound ya!" he challenged, his glower imitating a couple of the boys and a few that were watching

"Listen, Kevin it's just that-" another one clattered hesitantly 

"There shouldn't even be a 'it's just that' just accept it!" he roared and raged as he glared at them, he couldn't fathom it, why were his teammates, his friends having such a hard time accepting her?! He hadn't realized how mad he got till he heard Double D wince his name in pain, he was squeezing her hand too hard. His face softened immediately as he turned around to sooth, he checked her hand and he was sure it might bruise, he wiped away the little beads of tears that inched out of her eyes and pet her face lovingly before standing up and walking behind her chair and unlocking it. 

"You know what? Fine. I'm done. What you have to say doesn't matter to me anyway." He picked up her tray and set it on her lap "And it's clear that what I have to say doesn't matter to you aswell, so-" 

"Kevin, come on" one tried to coax but he put his hand up to stop them while picking up his tray. 

"Don't say my name. Come on Dee, we're leaving. It's nicer outside anyway" He pushed her away from the table and out the doors that lead to the yard behind the school. Nat turned to his fellow teammates with a glare towards them "You guys really are assholes" he says before picking up his tray and walking away.

Double D sighed as they made their way across the yard to the giant oak tree in the middle, that tree has been there since the school was founded years ago with many names and pictures carved into it, it provides the best shade from its spot 47 feet high. and she knows, she's counted. They stopped at the base where a large square cemented like boarder was placed around the tree that made the perfect seating place. Kevin took both their trays and set them to the side before he picked her up and sat her down, handing Edd her tray before taking his and started eating. Double D wanted to eat but she had lost her appetite. 

Though she is sad about how everything turned out she is happy that Kevin defended her, but she can't help but feel guilty that it's only the first day of school and Kevin has lost friends because of her. He looked up from his food to see her melancholy expression ans swallowed "What's with the long face?" he inquired, though he probably already knew the answer.

She fiddled with her fingers "It's just that... you lost so many trusted friends because of me. I'm so sorry, Kevin" 

Kevin sighed and shook his head, setting his tray aside and grabbing hers "Like I said before, there shouldn't even be a 'it's just that'." he picked up some of the food in the spoon "You're my girl Dee, so of course I'll chose you before everybody else. And besides if they were such 'trusted friends' then that argument wouldn't even have happened" she blushed and he put the spoon to her mouth "Eat. You're way cuter when you're complaining about how certain foods don't meet taste than worrying about useless things." She pouted at his statement but took the bite anyway with a very noticeable hue on her cheeks, just to suddenly make a nauseated face. "What? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly 

She stuck out her tongue "This is gross." 

He laughed "See? Way cuter." he said through his gasping and reached over and grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers "Don't stress it Dee, they'll come around. And if they don't then fuck it, I'll have you and that's all that matters" 

She smiled brightly at him and nodded with a single tear falling, he caught it and her lips in a sweet kiss.


	8. What I want to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is needed for reasons- to each person that reason is different and it can be the same for everyone at the same time it depends on how you chose to view it at this time 
> 
> ... and to those of you that read this already before- there will be slight differences like where it used to say baseball it now says basketball that was a mistake because I was falling asleep while writing it and my brain decided to put base instead of basket. Slip of the tongue with my brain right there but I fixed it so go on and read

" _Kevin, are you really dating that loser?_ "

Kevin sighed as he looked at the offensive text that plagued his phone screen, the number was unknown so he wondered why he didn't just ignore and delete it. Its been like this ever since it came out that him and Edd were dating. Nothing but snide remarks and full on interrogations from other popular kids that called themselves his "friends" to question the rationality of his life choices.

Seriously, he couldn't understand why they were all so peeved about their relationship, it's none of their business to begin with. It's his decision about who he's with, and his alone. So they should just butt out. One even had the balls to say to him "We're just worried for you"

Worried for what?! That she'll hurt him or something?! If it's like that then they should be more worried for her! Double D is a sweet and caring person whose kind to anyone and is always willing to make friends, and she's dating the very jock that bullied and picked on her and her friends constantly throughout their entire childhood.

He didn't want to admit it but they should probably be checking her rational, cuz now that he thinks about it, she could do better.

Hell from her personality to her smarts, her inventions and master skateboarding skills to her tattoos and sick secret double identity as a popular DJ - he's the loser compared to her!

And they choose to pity him. What the hell?! The more he thought about it and the more he glared at the text the angrier he got. He sat up off her couch and dialed the number the text belonged to.

While waiting for an answer he got to thinking more about the past month, if it was annoying him this much he was wondering how Edd was taking it. The first week when she had still been in the wheelchair was fine, he was sure of it from Marie and him always hovering over her, no one ever approached. But once she was cleared to walk again it left little room for excuse that he needed to be around her 24/7, though he begged to differ. He was now even more grateful for Marie, but even he knew that was limited, because after lunch neither Marie nor Kevin shared a class with Double D.

So she was completely on her own.

Ed and Eddy weren't respected enough to even be considered good caretakers but at least he knew that if it came to it they would throw down with King Kong in order to protect her and that was a definite, but even that only went so far, so he worried for her. She hasn't turned up with any bruises or scarring, nothing was damaged or stolen and not one voice of complaint ever left her lips, but he knew she was just keeping it to herself, he knew because he had seen.

At tryouts she had come to watch as new members for the basketball team were being picked and he stood next to the coach and captain to observe the future rookies when he caught a glimpse of some cheerleaders crowding her while she read her book. From where he was on the opposite side of the court he couldn't hear but he could see that they were going on about something and considering how some of them acted and looked it wasn't a very pleasant conversation. Being a former bully himself he could tell when the trade was being preformed so he marched over and barked at them till they left with the looks of obvious envy and disgust on their faces.

He couldn't tell if he had made matters worse so he apologized and offered that if anything like this or worse were to happen again for her to tell him and he'd come running and though she appreciated his sweet heroics she assured him that she would be fine and for him not to worry. But how could he not, she was his girl and he cared about her so he could tell that she wasn't; in the way that she walked slower and talked in huffs rather then projecting like she normally did, she would seem tense or on edge like she wanted to say something but would always object and push it away. She-

He was cut off from his thoughts when the phone stopped ringing and was answered in a high pitched scream of his name "Kevin!" ... _Courtney_.... "I knew you'd call sooner or later! So what? Tired of that bitch nerd alrea-" he cut the phone off and blocked the number before more ignorant shit could be spewed in his ears.

"How the- Who the fuck gave this bitch my number?" he asked himself

"Who gave who your what now?" Double D asked him

He turned around and smiled at the sight of his girlfriend coming down the stairs, she had just woken up having slept in from working late last night on the weekend homework for her AP Bio class. She was wearing one of his sweatshirts that was probably from the pile of clothes he refused to take back home and cute pink kitty pajama bottoms, her hair was messy even with her beanie still on and she yawned loudly as she slowly made her way over to him. "Nothing" he said and she hummed as she sat on his lap and placed her head on his shoulder closing her eyes once more as he pulled her closer.

It was moments like these that made his days, when she would wake up after him and in her sleepy state her bashfulness was totally forgotten and she would just say or do whatever. This has only happen two other times in the month that they've been dating and he could already feel himself longing for mornings where he would wake before her and receive an adorkable amount of random cute affection from her. He looked down to admire the peaceful look on her face, it gave him a sense of tranquility to see her like this, rather than how shes been these past few weeks, in his admiration he noticed the skin on her shoulder where his sweatshirt hung off was bare. He sighed, she had fallen asleep in her leotard again.

"You know it's not good to sleep in your leotard. Your tattoos need air too." he said lowly

she moved her face up to look at him but kept her eyes closed "Pumpkin"

He smiled at the pet name she gave him "Yes?"

"Shh, it's nap time."

"But you just woke up!" he laughed

"I fail to see the logic behind your argument." she said in a firm yet playful voice and they both laughed before settling back into a tranquil silence, with each other just enjoying the presence of the other. But it wasn't long before Double D spoke up again "Hey, Pumpkin." and he hummed a reply "Get the door."

"Get the door?" he asked back confused before jumping when a loud banging could be heard from the door. He looked at the door then down at her before looking back to the door "How did you?" he looked back

She smiled "I'm magic"

"But you're a scientist." the doorbell rung next and he looked back at the door.

"It's rude to keep people waiting Kevin." she nuzzled his shoulder to try and get her point across without using any energy.

He nodded his head and begrudgingly stood up, turning to lay her down on the couch in which she turned to her side and curled into the couch as he made his way to the door. He opened it and was baffled to see his teal haired friend grinning at him with a large bag on his back "Hey man, what's up?" Nat greeted

Kevin shook his head "Dude, what are you doing here?"

"Well I went over to your house to surprise you with video games when your mom tells me that you're hanging out at Edd's again." He explains as he walks in "Dude your folks say you haven't been home in a week, it's like you live here now-" he stopped speaking when he was abruptly lifted into the air and brought back outside the front door. He looked up confused and betrayed that his friend who isn't even the owner of the house would put him out.

Kevin shook his head and pointed down and when Nat's eyes followed he explained his actions "No shoes in the house."

"Dude." Nat said worryingly at his friends

"Double D works tirelessly at keeping this house clean and I would prefer you not fucking up all her hard work. It's the rule, you don't come in unless those come off." Kevin's voice left no room for argument and Nat complied with a pout on his face as Kevin smiled and took his friend's sneakers and allowing him entrance into the house "Dee, Nat's here!"

Edd sat up, wiping at her eyes that she kept closed before waving in the direction she believed her guest to be standing "Good morning, Nathan."

He chuckled at her cuteness "Good morning Edd, though it is technically the afternoon now. But hey, I'm always up for new experiences."

She opened one eye to look at the wall clock before nodding "So it seems" she closes her eye again "It matters not though. Pumpkin." Kevin hummed and she turned her head to where his voice came from "I'm sleepy. Come be my pillow."

Kevin blushed laughed as he made his way to his needy girlfriend "Dork, you have a guest. It's rude to sleep while they're here" he sat down and she immediately made her way to his lap

"Shh, it's nap time." she said as she curled into him and he wrapped his arms around her. Nat made his way over to the couple as he cooed and took pictures of them on his phone, he laughed when Kevin tried to kick him away but failed because Nat was too far away.

Nat put his phone away and sat on the couch looking at the couple before sighing "You two are the cutest thing ever. You've officially won couple of the year in my heart."

"Shut up" Kevin grumbled but it only served to make Nat laugh.

"I so ship you guys." he states as he stretches "No worries dude, I could go for a nap myself. But now I feel like I've brought all these games for nothing."

Double D perked up at the sound of that and opened her eyes to gaze at Nathan. "Games?" 

* * *

 

"GOD DAMN IT! How are you this good?!" Nat shouted as he looked to Double D "This is an absolute brand new game and she's kicking our asses." 

She just shrugged and returned to the screen "I'm not sure, guess I'm just a good shot." she said plainly as she laid waste to Kevin's rear guard support and the red head cursed again for the millionth time. 

Ever since the mention of games was brought up they've all been playing nonstop, with Nat's endless amount of games for every system ever and with Edd magically carrying every system ever in her basement like it was a natural thing, left nothing but endless fun for the gamers. The racing and fighting games were basically a tie between the three, the sports of course going to Kevin and the roulette board games being right up Nat's alley, but the boys were shocked when they found out how terrifyingly epic Edd was at first person shooter games... any games that involved a gun actually. Which was both horrifying and attractive to both boys. 

It didn't take long for them to realize this either when after ten minutes of playing she had completely and utterly destroyed both of their camps, their fleets, their supplies and them all without a bat of an eye. Both boys decided secretly in their heads if anything were to ever end up in a gun fight they would pray to whatever god that they were on her side. However, tonight they were unlucky as she had just finished taking out Kevin's last solider and claiming the "Winner" title for the umtenth time. "You guys ready for another round?" 

Kevin jumped up and strongly shook his head "Thanks but no thank you. I believe I've gotten my ass kicked by you one too many times today and I think it's time to call it quits on the games for tonight." 

Double D looked up at the wall clock and gasped "Oh my lord! It's this late already?! I must hurry and go prepare!" she yells as she dashes past the boys upstairs and slams the door to her room. 

Nat ever the confused soul turns to his friend for answers but only receives a shrug "Beats me dude, probably some girl thing. And speaking of late, don't you have a party to get to or something?" Kevin asked and Nat jumped clapping his hands 

"You're right! Diz is playing at this club downtown tonight! You two should come- I hear some pretty famous celebrities are going to show up!" Nat screamed excitedly 

Kevin shook his head "You're in love with this rocker chick aren't ya?" 

"Oh hell yes! If I wasn't already out the closet I would so pursue!" he said in a dreamy daze, completely unaware of how lucky he had just said that "Man, I might go straight just for her" he takes that back, his luck wasn't so great after all. Kevin was slowly creeping up to strangle his friend before said person snapped out of his daze and looked to Kevin "So you two coming or not?" 

Kevin quickly put his hands in his pockets and shook his head "Nope. Just gonna chill out here with Dee tonight." 

"Aw man you guys are no fun" Nat whined as Kevin laughed at how much his friend did not know. "Ah well whatever dude, I'm out. Do you mind if I leave my stuff here tonight? I'll be sure to pick them up tomorrow" 

"Nah man it's cool. But seriously, thanks. She really needed an outlet, you know how it's been-"

"Dude don't worry about it. Anytime man." Kevin nodded and they both bumped fists before Nat left, Kevin heard his car start up and zoom down the cul-de-sac, but not a second later a black car pulled up in front of the house. Double D peaked her head out at the top of the stairs and called Kevin over. 

"Is he gone?" she asked in a whisper and he nodded she sighed as she made her way down in her complete DJ ensemble. She looked good in it... way too good, he growled as he went to go close her coat 

"Do you have to show so much skin?" 

She giggled "Kevin" 

He blushed as he continued to button up her coat "It's chilly out anyway so at least cover up when you're outside." she giggled again at his excuse but said no more of it as she reached up to place a peck on his lips. 

"Thank you, Kevin" she said sweetly as she made her way to the door but stopped when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back "Kev-" his lips were on hers in a heartbeat. It hadn't occurred to him that they hadn't kissed all day thanks to distractions but after that small peck he wasn't going to be satisfied until he get's his days worth of her lips, not that she was complaining. He tightly wrapped his arms around her as he went to deepen the kiss, her arms moved up to wrap around his neck to push their bodies closer. 

Kevin nipped at her bottom lip and the gasp she provided allowed his tongue entry to explore her mouth, she moaned as he sucked and the feeling of his hands moving around her body made her shiver even through the coat. She hadn't notice that they were moving until they had both had landed on the couch and she gasped, breaking the kiss. Kevin went to place small kisses and bites along her neck and jawline, he smirked at how she squirmed and shuddered at his touch. "Ke-Kevin" she breathed out and he loved how his name sounded on her tongue when she was like this. 

"Edd." was all he could say as he reclaimed her lips and they both breathed in each other heavily, her hands found their way to his hair to roam in the short strands of the red hair, he groaned as his traveled to her sides wishing that he hadn't just button it. He went to unbutton her coat as a loud honking startled them and effectively broke them from their trance. 

Double D's eyes were blown open from the shock "No... He'll notify the whole neighborhood if he keeps that up. I have to go now, Kevin." 

"Do you have to go?" he whined and as if on cue the car honked it's horn again. She nodded sadly and he sighed angrily as he sat up and gave her room to move. Once up she bent down and pecked his cheek. 

"I'm sorry and thank you. I'll see you in the morning?" she said apologetically 

Kevin grumbled before turning to her and sighing and planting a peck of his own on her lips "Yeah, goodnight and don't get into trouble- and by that I mean watch out for Nat's crazy ass" 

She stood up and saluted "Aye, aye captain." she winked as she turned to leave "Goodnight, Pumpkin." 

He waved her off and fell on the couch as she left, waiting for the sound of the car to drive off before falling asleep somehow feeling cheated. Double D was in the car adjusting her mask as they made their way to the party, Stewart was driving and he cleared his throat to get her attention "That Kevin guy told me that you've been in a run in with a couple bullies recently. Are you ok?" 

She sighed and shook her head, that boy really did care for her a bit too much at times; though she understands and appreciates why he did it but going as far to tell Stewart was a bit unnecessary, how did he even get his number in the first place? "It's nothing I can't handle" she says surely 

"Well if that's it then fine but if it causes you to get all stressed out and messes with your work then it needs to be dealt with." 

"Not to worry, it's not what they're doing that's stressing me out." she says as she finishes putting on her mask and puts on her hood as she looks out the window and watches as the car stops in front of the club, she can already hear the chants and cheers of people standing outside waiting to get in and she sighs again. "It's what I want to do that's causing the problem" she says as she opens the door and steps outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm, I really like comments if any of you have any- it can be about anything or nothing. Even if it's just a greeting or a joke it no matter. I just like seeing what you guys have to say about this wee wittle fic of mine. It would really make my day


	9. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So... how about it?" she whispers eerily as she walks over with jagged steps toward her victims. The fear evident in their eyes as their bodies are pressed up against the wall, breath heavy with screams stuck in their throats; fear anguish pain, these things cause her to chuckle a high pitch screech as she zips to them so fast it looks like she floated over. Her oil black slick hair lands on their faces from the force of the stop, yet her face still remains covered from the clumps that remain; the strands slide off like slim and their stomachs churn in disgust and fright. Her head twitches back and forth before finally stopping, a smile with rotten jagged teeth appear with breath so horrendous tears pool to their eyes before finally she speaks once more 
> 
> "Trick..." she takes a few steps back "Or..." raising her arms together "TREAT!" she screams as a blooded ax appears in her hands that comes crashing down....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I couldn't help myself  
> That and I know I'm late..... well for a lot of things but that isn't important  
> what is is that I'm finally back in the swing of things and yay!  
> ok get to reading

A scam, that's all this really is.

Just a scam.

Something that, Eddy of course, came up with to get a few extra bucks in his pocket no doubt. One would think that he would have learned his lesson by now but nope, not this guy, his dedication and passion to his work is both admirable as well as sickening. Really this was all just a scam- a pretty decent clique one, but a scam none the less. So why was he there?

Kevin knew it was a scam, it could be nothing but a scam, if anything it only ever be a scam, hell the sign on the fucking booth is scam! If it wasn't a scam then the sky would catch fire and cows would start eating each other like some kind of demonic possession or something

The Ed's are just out to get him is all, funny, his girlfriend is one of those very Ed's- yeah that's right, that's why he's here. To make sure nothing happens to his sockhead. He stood in line waiting behind Rolf who was dressed as some folklore creature from his homeland that had the weirdest name, Kevin just called him chuck. Johnny passed not too long ago and he was dressed as an elf while Plank was Santa, why does he know these people, Kevin will never know but when Rolf finally left Kevin smirked

“Hey beautiful.” he said, leaning in on the booth when it was his turn.

Double D blushed and giggled at him, trying to be charming while covered in mismatched paint and dressed as Frankenstein. She smiled and poked his nose. “Greetings, Kevin.”

He grabbed her hand “What's going on?”

“Well if not obvious by the line and the rickety old house behind me, I'm selling tickets to a haunted house of Eddy's design.” she explained

“For his safety that's all you better be doing.” he growled

She chuckled “Don't worry, my place in this scam is selling tickets and nothing more. I am convinced that the accident that took place previously and your sincere death threat might have truly scared him and he won't even let me hold a screwdriver. It's all Eddy and Ed inside doing all the work.”

“He'd better.”

“Pumpkin, be nice.” she giggled

Kevin blushed and turned his head away “Whatever.” he pouted.

Double D sighed and turned his face back to hers “Hey look at me, I'm okay. I'm right here.” she squeezed his hand for good measure. He looked at her and nodded, squeezing her hand back.

“Hey... After this you want to-” before he can finish getting his words out he was pushed to the side by Sarah who was dressed up as Princess Peach.

“Out of the way fire-crotch!!” she roared as she stepped over his legs. Jimmy who was dressed as Mario and standing beside her looking down worriedly at Kevin.

Sarah held up two quarters “Two tickets please Double D.”

Edd took the payment and handed her the two tickets “That wasn't nice Sarah- And thank you for your purchase.”

Sarah took the tickets and Jimmy's hand “Yeah, later Double D- Come on Jimmy let's go!” she said while running in and dragging Jimmy behind her.

“Enjoy!” Edd shouted at them before looking down “Kevin, are you alright?”

Kevin stood up, red faced with anger as he stared off at where the offender ran off to he started grumbling before it turned into a full on rant that was filled with short, choppy, unclear sentences that were most likely death threats. He was about to storm away until Double went over and kissed his cheek- he instantly deflated and his face softened.

“Edd” he whined

She chuckled “Now, there will be none of that.” she handed him a ticket “Go on and enjoy the scare. We worked really hard on this one so you can go and have fun with no worries... that and we kind of can't afford any more law suits.”

He laughed and leaned down to kiss her cheek “Only for you.” he said before putting a dollar in the jar and walking inside.

Double D sighed happily and turned around after watching Kevin walk in, she heard a quarter drop in the jar and looked up seeing Nazz dressed as a witch and giggling her butt off. “You two are so adorable.”

Edd blushed and looked down, grabbing her hat and mumbling which caused Nazz to laugh “I'm only teasing dude. You both look so happy so I'm happy, K.”

She nodded “Thank you, Nazz.”

Nazz nodded while walking away “Any time, dude”

Double D jumped, remembering something and grabbed Nazz's hand “Oh um. Just a moment please. There's a favor I need to ask of you.”

 

* * *

 

Nazz walked in and tapped Kevin on his shoulder “Just want you to know that you two are my favorite couple.”

Kevin blushed “Oh yeah. I think you and that Diz chick would hit it off very well.”

Now it was Nazz's turn to blush “Dude you really think so?! I mean- not that I'm interested or anything, I don't even swing that way. But if I had to choose I'd totally go gay for her.”

Kevin's shoulders slump. What the hell, first Nat and now I have to fight Nazz off too?! I knew I should have made her wear more clothes! Kevin thought to himself.

“You know what, I take that back. It would never work.” he said while waving his hands.

She gasped “and why not?!”

“That's because I know something that you don't!”

“Like what?!”

“I know that Diz is-”

“Kevin!” Double D shouted from outside the door effectively shutting Kevin up and causing him to deflate when the others giggled.

“That was close.” Edd whispered to herself before clearing her throat. “Now will you all direct your attention on me. Eddy's wonderous haunted house tour is about to begin, please take your seats on the designated and we can begin the tour. Thank you again for choosing to spend your time and money on us and may your day be frightful.” before the doors closed and everything went dark.

It didn't take long for Jimmy to start whimpering and for Sarah to start her routine comfort, but then suddenly a row of seats were lit up by a green light. They all looked to each other before deciding to sit down and once they did a white cloudy mist pooled at their feet and the chairs started moving.

Kevin was weirdly looking forward to the tour guessing that it was because Edd took part in it and an overwhelming need to be supportive in anything she did, no matter for or with who sprouted. However he wouldn't get to enjoy it because of his earlier outburst of knowing something about Diz that Nazz didn't know.

Not knowing something about her favorite celebrity bugged the hell out of Nazz and throughout the first half of the tour she poked and probed Kevin for that one thing that she did not know. She knew that Kevin couldn't resist for long because she was his best friend and he would crack eventually, she'll even get Nat in on it if she must.

Yet, she was sadly mistaken, because he can and will because he will never tell her that.

So he kept his mouth shut even if it cost him to miss Eddy's egotistical speech in a Dracula with and graveyard background, not that he cared, or Ed's underground zombie lair and how it caused Jimmy to screech and Johnny to assault Ed with Plank, but he was really upset when she talked through the section on monstrous aliens that Double D created.

When they came to their final stop and had to get out their seats, Nazz got quite, wondering why there was an extra room and why was it so crimson. Kevin was thinking the same thing ass they walked through a maze like corridor with and endless supply of windows. Then they reached two large wooden doors and a sudden screech caused then to cover their ears.

“Is this thing on?- WELCOME LOST SOULS!” Eddy bellowed on the mic.

Kevin sucked his teeth “What now dorky?”

“You all have visited our tower and heard the tale of the devilishly handsome Dracula, creeped into our underground zombie lair and blasted off to our desolated alien Apocalypse- but now it's time to meet our host! The owner of the house and even the darkness itself, the true fright of the night- Madam Ghoul!”

Once finished and knock at the door could be heard, then a piercing scream and finally the doors creaked opened. Everyone was nervous but followed Rolf as he walked in declaring that whatever creature they face it wouldn't best this son of a Sheppard. When they were all in the doors slammed shut and a metal gate fell down and a bunch of locks could be heard clicking.

Kevin went to the gate and started pulling but it wouldn't budge no matter how hard he pulled, then the lights went out all except for one that highlighted a red paper frame that held behind it the silhouette of a woman putting on stockings. She stops and looks at then before putting her foot down and the lights go off again.

No one can see but they can hear foot steps approaching them from the creeks on the floors, then they stop and the lights cut back on. She's standing there dead smack in the middle of the room with a creepy grin on her face and an eerie chuckle from her throat.

"So... how about it?" she whispers eerily as she walks over with jagged steps toward her victims. The fear evident in their eyes as their bodies are pressed up against the wall, breath heavy with screams stuck in their throats; fear anguish pain, these things cause her to chuckle a high pitch screech as she zips to them so fast it looks like she floated over. Her oil black slick hair lands on their faces from the force of the stop, yet her face still remains covered from the clumps that remain; the strands slide off like slim and their stomachs churn in disgust and fright. Her head twitches back and forth before finally stopping, a smile with rotten jagged teeth appear with breath so horrendous tears pool to their eyes before finally she speaks once more

"Trick..." she takes a few steps back "Or..." raising her arms together "TREAT!" she screams as a blooded ax appears in her hands that comes crashing down and it slams through the wall close to Kevin's neck, he looks at her and shakes his head “IT'S REAL MAN!!” he screams and everyone else screams after him. The gate is removed and the doors fly open and they all waste no time flying out of the room.

Jimmy unfortunately looks back as they're running through the corridor and see that she's following them through the air with her ax and he cries.

“She's gonna get me Sarah!!”

“Run faster Jimmy!!” she screams back struggling to hold up her dress and Jimmy's hand

“There's a door!!” Johnny says and they all head for it. Kevin is the first to break through and waits till everyone is through before slamming it.

He bends over to catch his breathe and see everyone else doing the same, they're all shaking and Jimmy is cowering on the ground looking traumatized. Kevin sees the grass and notices that the're outside but they only ran thorough the corridor.... so how?-

“Oh welcome back everyone.” Double D said to everyone, breaking Kevin out of his thoughts.

“Wait... how can we be … outside? Here... but we.” Kevin said in spurts of disbelief to her.

She looked at him confused but still held a smile on her face “Kevin. Were you so frighten by our little tour that you're now speaking in tongues?”

“As he should. Double D Edd girl's show was very frighting. Rolf has never been so scared.” Rolf said.

“Yeah! It's was all weird and spooky, huh Plank?” Johnny expressed

“Especially that fourth floor. Dude, I was like, so scared” Nazz sighed

“What fourth floor?” Edd asked

Everyone got quite and looked at her as if she had just lost her head “You're joking right? The fourth floor! The one with the red hallway! And that crazy Madam Ghoul lady!” Sarah yelled

“Madam who?” she asked in all honesty

“Dee... you can't be serious. The fourth floor, the place where the chairs stopped us at, the floor we just ran from our lives from- the very, very, very, very very red floor. Eddy even announced it!” Kevin explained

She shook her head “Listen everyone I have absolutely no idea what any of you are talking about. I created the blueprints for the design of the house and there was no fourth floor in my plans. And even if Eddy did add it which I doubt because I was right along side them supervising the development and completion of the house and saw no changes. And besides this house, more over shack, was barely original designed to hold two floors, squeezing in a third was just thanks to my genius and comitment to the project, but as for a fourth floor it's physically impossible.” she explained

“But” Kevin walked to the doors and opened them and only saw their chairs “We were there. How?”

“Like I said before there is no fourth floor, the seats were programmed to bring you right back here once the tour was done as I see they've done. You sure you was imagining it or napped during the tour to make it more interesting?” she asked

“Well whatever it was I'm outta here. This is too spooky for me.” Nazz said

“Right behind you girl” Jimmy said and the others followed.

Kevin sighed and gave up “Maybe it was a nap.”

Double D giggled “Maybe. Head back home with the others, I have to wait for Ed and Eddy to finish.”

“Yeah.” he kissed her cheek “Later.” he said while walking away and she waved at him. Once he was a couple feet away he turned back around to look at her again and saw that she was looking at the house while kicking something shiny underneath the booth.

She turned around, looked at him and smiled.


	10. Halloween 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of chapter 9 but with something a little extra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all of you that I promised this update to sooner I'm sorry for being so late with it  
> The flu is not something to be messed with it- it was fucking with me for about a couple of days then it just left and I'm left in my bed like wtf?  
> How the hell did I get a one-night-stand off of the flu. I'm gonna die forever alone  
> Well at least these two won't- go ahead and read

After the haunted house the kids of the cul-de-sac continued their celebration of Halloween in normal fashion. With Sarah and Jimmy trick-or-treating and with the much older kids either playing pranks or playing in the nearby woods. While everyone enjoyed their own little gathering in the woods, Ed and Eddy were game for another prank, against Double D's advice.

So goes the return of the Ed monster, bigger and badder than when they were children; ransacked, chased and scared the living shit out of everyone. With the main fear of being stuck to his wall with chunkypuffs again, everyone hauled-ass to the safety of their homes, including Edd. Not even Double D trusted the mentality of her adorable friend when he was like this and wouldn't risk the same fate as her neighbors.

When she made it to her door she wasted no time in opening and slamming it close, and for a moment she felt at peace and let out a breath until she heard her name called out frantically by her boyfriend.

"My goodness- Kevin!"

She quickly turned around and opened the door just in time, it looked like was running at full speed and for good reason too because Ed was fast on his heels. As soon as he jumped through the door she pushed it closed and was knocked to the floor from the impact of Ed colliding with the door. His roars could be heard as he beat on the door so hard the door and the walls around were starting to crack.

Kevin quickly got up and leaned against the door as hard as he could "Beat it Dorky! Can't you see nobodies home!"

Double D quickly joined him in holding the door "Ed! You cut it out right now mister! This is no way for a civilized human being to behave!" She yelled but his roars and beating got louder, she started to panic that he would really break down her door till she saw Rolf running past her house through her window.

"Ed if you keep this up I will force you to take a bath! Go chase Rolf instead, he has chickens!" She told him and not a second later did he leave and did she see him chasing Rolf. "Rolf I'm so sorry."

Kevin laughed "Quick thinking Dee."

She sighed "Yes now I feel bad for what I've done to Rolf. I must go apologize to him once the situation dissipates."

"Yeah you should and while we're on the topic of apology's, where's mine? I went out on a limb there and have block head out there chase me while you all escape and you shut the door on me. What's that about?!" He asks with a smirk.

Edd giggles. "I do apologize but I thought we were all to retreat to our respective houses in order to reduce causalities. Or at least to by time till Sarah returns and rescue us like how she did last time."

"What you talking bout? This is my house too, I piratically live here already." He said.

Double D looks at him for a moment before chuckling "I don't remember agreeing to those terms."

He stretches "You didn't have to, it's pretty much a given. Well any place is home as long as I'm with you."

She blushed, honestly the things he says sometimes without even thinking aren't fair. She looked down and twiddled with her fingers "My sentiments exactly."

He smiled at her cuteness and lifted her face up to lean in for a kiss but when his lips were met with a hand he looked everything but pleased. She just sighed and shook her head. "Nope. Your sweaty and your paint is running, if we were to kiss it would be a dreadful taste. Sorry, but I'll have to decline until you bathe."

Kevin grumbled in protest but decided it best just to go, why waist time arguing about it when he could just be in and out and cuddling up with her in no time flat. But he still pouted about it as he went upstairs to go shower. Edd sighed as she watched him go, she took her beanie off and starched at her head looking at the cracked chips and pieces of her once beautiful front door that barely looked like it was holding up.

"How do I explain this?... I swear after all these years nothings changed about my destructive companion. If it weren't for me we would still be paying off all that money we owe Johnny's family for destroying his house." she sighed again at the thought and jumped when she heard a crash outside, a loud roar then the high pitch screams of Sarah yelling at her brother. Edd giggled "Well I guess we're all safe now."

She put her beanie back on and turned away from the door "Now to somehow patch up my- Oh dear... I haven't restock the bathroom with any linens. Kevin must be troubled, I'll go retrieve them." she said swiftly as she went to the linen closet and pulled out a couple towels before heading upstairs to the bathroom.

When she made it she knocked on the door before entering "Excuse me Kevin but I do apologize, I have forgotten to place fresh towels in the-" she stopped talking the minute her eyes laid sight on the view before her, Kevin standing in the middle of the steamy room, soaked and completely naked.

Kevin turned around and smiled "Oh good you're here, I was just about to call for you." he said causally

Double D Quickly covered her face with one of the towels while handing one out to Kevin "Um- Well uh yes. Here you are a-and now that you have received it, I shall be on my way." she said so quickly and turned around, not paying attention to whether he got the towel or not and went to leave but was cut short when her arm was pulled.

"Hey Dee, is everything alright?" he asked worriedly

"My yes yes Kevin, everything is peachy keen. It's just that it's so steamy in here that it's quite hard to breathe. So I'll just be on my way." her words muffled by the towel.

"Then why do you have the towel on your face?"

"For better.... circulation of air- far easier yes far easier." even as she said that he breath was cutting short and it was getting harder to breath

He eyed her "Give me the towel, dork."

"Sorry but I can not do that" she squeaked as she turned her head away, pushing the towel even closer to her face.

"Edd." he growled

"Uh-uh" she shook her head in protest as she tried to pull away but Kevin's superior strength pulled her closer until he was able to wrap his arm around her waste and held her close. She could feel his bare, wet body too close and tried to move away, but with only one free arm and another holding a towel close to her face keeping her from breathing properly made her weak so her efforts were fruitless especially when trying to keep the towel close to her face.

When it was finally removed she quickly closed her eyes and turned her head away and he frowned at the sudden behavior "Why're you acting so weird?"

"Weird? Weird?! I can't believe you would call me weird so casually in this situation. You don't even try to cover yourself- have you no modesty?!" she yelled out her embarrassment as she kept her eyes closed while Kevin's eye's widen before he laughed

"Is that all? It's not like it's the first time we've seen each other naked- it happened tons of times when we were kids."

She blushed "But that's when we were kids.... it's different now." she mumbled while looking at the floor before lifting her head up to look at him, "I'm not seeing as just a boy anymore... y-you're my boyfriend now so it's different now you dummy." her blush growing darker.

He smiled and nuzzled her "You're really adorable" he said before kissing her gently at first before pushing further in, making it deeper as his hands ran down her sides and to her hips and she knew she couldn't fight him whenever he kissed her like that.

Their lips melded together and she melted into it, lost in his lips Edd doesn't know when and doesn't even care to remember how she ended up naked in the shower with Kevin, kissing each other like there was no tomorrow and completely loving every moment of it but she doesn't mind it. She could feel the slick wet muscles of his chest against hers and the cold shower wall on her back as the warm water pours down their bodies, causing steam that opens their pores and makes the experience that more exhilarating.

The kiss was so deep and passionate that when it broke she gasped for air, calling his name as he went to suck and nip at her neck, smirking at that familiar moan she would let out whenever he bit at that sensitive spot right below her jaw. Her arms would always tighten around his neck and he loved that feeling of her clinging to him. He brought her hips closer to his body while he continued on her neck and his free hand went to massage her breast and she mewled at the feel.

She could feel his hardening member press against her lower stomach and the very thought of it sent shivers down her spine, for all the shyness that she gave off Edd knew for herself that she was ready to give herself to him, but being one for the dramatics she wants their first time to be a special moment that they would always remember- but right now she'd be lying if she didn't say she desire him right now. To want something more than just the heavy kisses and hot touches, she wants a little more.

"Kevin." she moaned out and he hummed in reply, not removing himself from his musings "I... I want you to touch me..." she breathed out and when she did he left the alluring comfort of her neck to look at her lust filled eyes that looked back at his eyes that mirrored her lust. For a moment the only sound was that of the water hitting the floor before he smiled down at her and pecked her lips, he cupped her face lovingly before moving it behind her neck to pull her in for a deeper kiss while his other hand went to stroke her thigh.

He loved her body, the feel and taste of her beautiful flawless skin, her big blue eyes, pitch black hair, breast, legs, arms and even the tattoos that layered her arms- he loved it all and now to be able to touch even more of her body only enticed him more as he went in between her legs and stroked his fingers and the minute he did she shuddered. The feel and sight of her body from just that was just too sexy and inviting and he couldn't wait to see how she was once they he did more, without warning he inserted a finger and she moaned, he moved around but she was already so lose he could easily put in the second digit.

It felt too good to have his fingers inside of her, moving around, going in and out and when he attacked her sensitive spot with his lips the sensation caused her knees to shake and she gripped at his shoulders for balance as the wall provided support. "K-Kevin" Her breath rasped at the pleasure yet she wasn't so lost in hers to forget about him, his member alert and ready, she took it in her unsteady hand and started to stroke, he grunted at the touch and took in a breath.

"Edd" he whispered in her ear and she whined before seeking out his lips to press against her own. She kept up the movement, stroking him at a pace that she could muster but whenever she got the strength she would squeeze around him and revel at the moan that would escape his lips. But it was his turn to revel when he palmed her, rubbing against her clit she let out a cry that he would forever remember and want nothing more than to hear it again and again. She felt hot, really hot, it was all too much and she couldn't hold back the whimper that came with the sudden eruption of pleasure that wracked her body.

Her body went limp and he caught her as she loosely clung to him in her daze the only thing she could feel and think of was the water that feel on them and the strong wet muscles against her body holding her up, till in her daze she noticed that Kevin hadn't finished and she felt sad to leave him alone. "Kevin" she reached up to place a small kiss on his lips as she went down on her knees in front of him and took his member into her hands.

"Edd wha-" he was going to say something but she shushed him with a smile before taking all of him in her mouth and he moaned. She sucked lazily on him, pleasuring him as he gripped her hair and let his moans roam free and echo throughout the bathroom. He looked down at her and the sight was so erotic it didn't take long for him to climax with a whine of her name on his lips, though it took her by surprise but she swallowed. Edd looked up and gave him a happy smile in which he returned and caressed her face.

 

* * *

 

They laid in her bed, both nude and content as they snuggled under the warm blanket, Edd had her face buried in Kevin's chest with his arms around her holding her close. She smiled at the sound of his beating heart as it lulled her happily to sleep but not before she expressed how much she loved him and as he watched her fall he whispered back his love as well. He gazed at her sleeping face, chuckling at how cute she looked and never losing his smile about how happy he was just to have her in his arms and love her like this. He placed a soft kiss to her hair before falling asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really used to writing smut  
> I can RP it happily- but writing it in a fic is foreign to me. Hope I ain't fuck it up.  
> ALSO  
> I was really happy for the comments, I really enjoy them very much. Please do keep them coming


End file.
